


Breaking in the Law

by shadow_oblivion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blackmail, Bondage, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Licking, M/M, Mental Anguish, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Torment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M, Twisted, be aware of potential ooc, continually getting darker, doesn't really matter because, doflaw, i think, maybe businessman Doflamingo, sort of, thief Law, what else to tag, what is this even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law had a dirty secret that he would admit to no one; not even himself.  It was about how he’d ended up, and continued to work for, Doflamingo.  Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of nowhere, so it exists for no other purpose than ending up as a PWP (and I am terrible at titles, so it was what came to mind). Thinly made up plot at beginning to cover excuse for writing the rest. 
> 
> This is basically a Modern AU where Law is a thief who was caught snooping around Doflamingo’s home without an invitation but Law just keeps on trying to break and enter that home, determined to steal valuables from Doflamingo. It doesn’t matter that Law is usually met only with amusement and fucking from Doflamingo for his efforts (gonna say Law is 24 in this, just because). So there’s some ooc to be had in this (and as with most modern AUs, I tend to imagine Doflamingo a foot or two shorter because...yeah).
> 
> Truthfully, I was highly aggravated after work the other day and that irritation always seems to mean that it is time to torment Law.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from One Piece.

The overly lavish mansion and the valuables contained within it were the perfect target.

Law had thought that the coast was clear and that it was a simple matter of breaking into a vault or locked room.  The dark haired thief had been to the mansion numerous times before in order to scope it out and see all of the guards’ routines, or lack thereof, in order to get in unseen.  Law had everything perfectly planned out.

A foolproof plan.

Unfortunately, Law had made a serious error in thinking that it was only the guards who were on alert for someone to try and break in. It had completely slipped Law’s mind that there might be someone home, as he had not been able to discern the owner of the mansion’s day to day activity.

So there Law had been, immersed in his delicate work of lock picking, when the homeowner, one Donquixote Doflamingo, happened to come across him. 

Suffice to say, it went downhill from there, as some handcuffs were produced after Doflamingo had easily subdued a startled Law by picking him up and slinging him over a shoulder while the blond laughed at what he had found.

And it all blurred to the present where Law had his wrists cuffed behind his back while he was forced to his knees in front of Doflamingo.

“Come on, brat. Open up.”  A large hand cupped Law's jaw firmly to hold it in place.

Law closed his eyes to the sight of a rather distressingly large dick too close to his face, and stuck to breathing through his nose.  He had not expected the owner of the ridiculously large mansion to be at home. The dark haired thief certainly never would have anticipated being menaced in such a way as he now found himself.  Law had heard rumors that Doflamingo had no qualms about shooting intruders in his home. 

But this?

This kind of treatment had not been mentioned at all.

Law clenched his jaw firmly shut as the other large hand fisted into his hair and urged him closer to the blond haired man’s crotch, the hand on Law's jaw tapping one finger lightly against skin in warning.

This was not something that Law had ever anticipated as fallout for a failure in breaking and entering, and subsequently making off with some valuables.  Chased out by guard dogs, a blaring alarm or dangerously close gun shots were by far the most common thing the dark haired man had come across during the short span of his career in thieving.

“Don’t waste my time.”  Doflamingo’s right hand clenched Law’s jaw to forcibly part it open as his other hand left Law’s hair in order for the blond to line his dick up with the other’s mouth.

Law choked as he was forced onto the shaft, and would have pulled away had Doflamingo not held him in place with one hand firmly.

“Open up that mouth of yours or I will fuck you.” 

Law shivered at the threat, and since he couldn’t escape, as his hands were literally tied behind his back, took the lesser of two evils.  The dark haired man did not want Doflamingo’s dick anywhere near his ass.

So he gave the blond a blow job instead.

Law remained as calm as he could, not wanting Doflamingo to realize that he had already pocketed some valuables before being caught, and reluctantly opened his mouth wide in order to take inch after inch of the blond’s considerable length.  When he heard Doflamingo laugh ominously overhead, the fingers on Law’s jaw sliding away to settle up in his hair, the dark haired man sucked harder, tongue winding around what he had in his mouth, even as he tasted moisture. Law hoped, as he bobbed his head and struggled to breathe with the cock being pushed further and further into his mouth, that what he was doing was going to be enough to satisfy Doflamingo.  If it would be enough to allow Law to be able to get away from this man after being put through this humiliating act.

“That’s better.”  Doflamingo commented a moment later, before he urged Law suck off him at a faster pace, both hands settled in Law’s hair now.  The blond shifted his hips warningly when Law’s pace slowed.

Law squeezed his eyes shut for the most part, especially after Doflamingo refused to pull away.  The dark haired man sucked hard at the dick in his mouth, not able to do much more than that, and soon enough, Law was forced to hold still as Doflamingo pressed in a little deeper, making Law choke at the intrusion as Doflamingo’s shaft nudged the back of his throat.  Law breathed through his nose, and blindly continued to suck and at times lick.  Law wasn’t entirely certain how long he kneeled there on the floor, sucking that large length, but realized it must have been some time, because Doflamingo came inside his mouth with a little jerk of his hips. 

Body shivering in complete and utter disgust, Law had no choice but to swallow the blond’s release before Doflamingo consented to pulling back and out of the thief’s mouth.  The dark haired man breathed out harshly and coughed, before he let out an incensed sound when Doflamingo gripped him by the hair and tugged him right back to that wet cock.

“Clean it up, unless you’d like me to use what’s there as lubrication to fuck your thieving ass.”

Law wrinkled his nose in disgust, but as he didn’t want to be fucked, Law distastefully began to lap at the length with his tongue, working his way from base to tip.  Law closed his eyes for most of it, but when he drew back, the dark haired thief shot a glare up at the man standing before him.  Law winced as Doflamingo suddenly hefted him up and dropped him onto the desk.  Law’s teeth clacked together, and he went instantly still when Doflamingo’s hand palmed his crotch and kneaded it lightly.  A dangerous grin spilled over the man’s lips, light glinting off Doflamingo’s shades as he spoke.

“Break into my home again and I won’t let you off so easily.”

Law was left to free his wrists and leave as soon as Doflamingo left him alone in the room.  But as Law went out into the cool night, he resolved to not be defeated from stealing from such a place.  Law did have those few trinkets in his pockets before Doflamingo had caught him red-handed, so all Law had to do was make sure that Doflamingo didn’t know he was there the next time.

-x-

As confident as Law was that he wouldn’t be caught, the dark haired thief was again caught in the act, one week later.  Law wasn’t sure what to make of the amused smile on Doflamingo’s face after the blond had finished binding Law’s wrists behind his back.

“Did you think you could get away with stealing from me?”  Doflamingo questioned, one large hand trailing lightly along Law’s nearest thigh.  “I know you took a few small tokens with you the last time.”

Law kicked his leg to rid himself of the other man’s touch, and curled on the over sized chair he was seated on.

“And you let me get away with them, too.”  Law informed Doflamingo a moment later, with a smirk. Law didn't realize that his words were coming off as a tad bit too smug.  “I doubt you would notice if things went missing, since you have so much.”  Inwardly Law had thought that Doflamingo hadn’t noticed that he had absconded with valuables the last time, and hoped that would have been the case this time.  After all, Law had expected to get away with it this time.  The dark haired thief couldn’t do much more than try to kick out again when Doflamingo made as if to remove his jeans.  “You seem to have a lot of free time to be doing nothing but wait for someone to break into your home.”

“That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble.”  Doflamingo commented, as he pinned Law down in order to remove the jeans.

“I’d say catching me in the act of carrying that expensive jewelry box would put me into more trouble than a few words.”  Law replied, kicking out with one leg and catching Doflamingo’s nearest arm.  Law still had his briefs on, so perhaps if he irritated the blond enough he’d have a chance to escape.

“I told you what would happen the last time you did this, didn’t I?”  Doflamingo asked, not seeming to have a problem with the kick as he merely took the sharp motion before he reached over and hooked one finger into Law’s briefs.

“You said nothing of the sort.”  Law said quietly.  The dark haired man didn’t like the way Doflamingo was implying that he had warned Law that he would fuck him if the dark haired man tried to steal from him again.

“Fufufu.  Didn’t I?”  Doflamingo took Law’s briefs off and blocked one last kick from Law before one large hand closed over the dark haired man’s dick to give it a slow caress.

Law bit his lip, determined to say no more and otherwise gave no outward reaction to what Doflamingo was doing. Except for the one little irritating detail. Law's legs seemed to have a mind of their own now, and instead of trying to lash out at Doflamingo again, they merely parted to either side as Doflamingo stroked his dick.

“I would have thought that my saying I wouldn’t ‘let you off’ so easily the next time would let you know my intentions.”  Doflamingo produced a cock ring, and secured it despite Law’s brief sound of protest.  “I believe I need to make my warning more clear, in case you think coming back at a later date is a smart idea, brat.”

Law let out a low gasp as he was forcibly turned over and pressed down so that his upper torso was on the seat of the large chair, while his legs were off the end of it with his ass exposed.  The dark haired man opened his mouth to protest, and that was when Doflamingo reached around and secured a gag in Law’s mouth, muffling his words.

“None of that.”  Doflamingo admonished with a tinge of amusement coloring his voice.

Law breathed harshly around the gag and through his nose while Doflamingo rubbed his ass, as if contemplating it, before there was a click and a finger came back slick as the digit pushed in without warning, to the last knuckle.  Law bucked forward against the chair, gasping as Doflamingo drove the finger in and out at a punishing pace. The dark haired man squirmed when Doflamingo pulled the finger out and returned with not one but three fingers, and a lot of lube.  There was a similar brutally fast pacing, and while it was painful, Law shamefully began to press back against those fingers, even as Doflamingo started to chuckle at the dark haired thief’s reaction.

“Eager, aren’t you?”  The fingers left, and then came back again, searching.

Law almost arched up when Doflamingo began to thrust his fingers in at a certain angle, hitting his prostrate and driving Law mad.  The dark haired thief’s body was becoming uncomfortably aroused and was unable to get any relief due to the cock ring preventing any chance at release.

“I probably need some more …”  Doflamingo muttered, his fingers pressing in deep as his other hand removed the cock ring.  “Might as well get some use out of you.”  The blond ran his hand along Law’s shaft a few times.

Law came embarrassingly fast at those few heavy handed touches, but Doflamingo didn’t seem to notice the humiliation or shame in being stimulated as such.

The blond went straight back to fucking Law with his fingers for a few minutes, until Doflamingo seemed satisfied with what he saw.

Law only had a few moments to catch his breath before Doflamingo pressed his the tip of his dick against him, and it caused Law to squirm uncomfortably as Doflamingo started to press in, before the blond gave a few short thrusts to bury his cock in deep.  Law breathed in and out erratically around the gag as Doflamingo adjusted, before the blond grasped his hips and started to thrust hard and deep, seeming determined to fuck Law with as much vigor as he could muster.

“Don’t hold it in.”  Doflamingo taunted as he reached over and removed the gag.  “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”

“Never.”  Law managed to hiss in return, his fists clenched behind his back as Doflamingo merely laughed in returned, not put out in the least bit, and thrust harder.  The dark haired man closed his eyes tight, feeling as if he was being torn in half every time Doflamingo pulled his dick nearly all of the way out before pressing straight back in.  It never seemed to end, the pounding against his now sore ass, and Law was ashamed of himself that his dick was already half hard.  Law finally let out a low moan as he sagged against the chair and attempted to move back against Doflamingo.

“Tell me.”   Doflamingo said simply, as he stopped, still buried deep up Law’s ass.

“No.” The dark haired man let out a shuddering breath, eyes shut tight as he willed his body to hold as still as possible.  “I won’t.” Law groaned low in the back of his throat as he felt Doflamingo pull away to allow his dick to slowly slide out.

Doflamingo pressed his whole length back in at an equally slow and steady pace, ignoring the way the other man writhed, until he filled Law completely again.

Law let out a thin whine at the sensation as he unwillingly shifted his hips back to get more of the sensation, before stopping, horrified at his own actions.

Doflamingo merely remained seated deeply, but as soon as Law had gone limp again, Doflamingo started the slow slide in and out of Law’s ass again, taking care to make sure the dark haired man felt him with every minute movement.

Law clenched his fists tighter behind his back when Doflamingo did another slow, almost teasing slide, where the tip rested just inside, and Doflamingo used a hand to move it around the dark haired man’s entrance.  Law couldn’t take it anymore at that and wheezed out a few shaky words as his head dropped to rest against the chair.  “Fuck me.”

“What was that?”  Doflamingo crooned, giving a little thrust of his hips to put his dick halfway up the dark hared man’s ass.

“Fuck me, damn you.”  Law gasped out breathlessly, arching at the slow drag of the blond’s length.

Doflamingo laughed lowly as he resumed fucking Law at the hard and fast pace that he had set earlier.

Law let out a sharp cry as he was pressed hard against the chair, his dick chafing against the fabric as Doflamingo fucked him mercilessly.  Law breathed erratically as Doflamingo pressed in as far as he could go before rutting against him in with sharp, short bursts of movement and the dark haired man couldn’t help but try and arch against Doflamingo in return, nearly driven mad by the repetitive sensation.  Law let out a low whine in the back of his throat as Doflamingo suddenly pressed tightly against him as he came. It was as Law was getting his breathing back under control that he dimly realized that he was fully hard again, at the same time Law felt slickness sliding down his ass. 

Law’s jaw clenched.

That bastard hadn’t used a condom.

Law shuddered nonetheless at the feel of Doflamingo’s release leaking out of his sore ass as the blond pulled out agonizingly slowly.  The dark haired man felt a hand pat him on the head, in an almost twistedly fond way before Law jerked and bucked against the chair he was still bent over when Doflamingo seized his shaft and jerked him off with a few slow stokes and a caress of a thumb over the tip.  Law was breathless and gasping for air again by the time he came, and shuddered as Doflamingo caressed his still upturned ass with a slick fingered hand.

“Next time you think to try and steal from me, I’ll fuck you all day and night for as long as I see fit.”

Law believed Doflamingo this time; it didn’t mean it curbed the dark haired thief’s determination to steal. Law was caught, and held, for the most part, against his will, some weeks later.

-x-

“Fufufu, maybe I should invite you over sometime this week for a little…entertainment.”  Doflamingo said aloud; he’d put his call on speaker phone to better pursue…other activities with both his hands free.

_‘I’ll pass.’_   Crocodile, the person to whom the blond was speaking, didn't sound convinced of the idea.  ‘Y _our type of entertainment is likely not my kind.’_

“You’ll never know if you don’t stop by sometime and give something new a try.”  Doflamingo returned, as he parted his legs further to allow himself to better get his dick down the throat of a certain brat that didn’t take hints too well.  Really, it had been stupid to try and break into his home in the middle of the night, and in the room right next door to his bedroom.  Law didn’t even see the blond coming up behind him, and well, that was when things got a little more interesting.  Doflamingo grinned down at Law, and shifted a little in his seat to make sure the brat knew he was going to fuck his throat as soon as the call was over with.  Doflamingo was pleased to see those golden eyes merely glare at him in distaste. 

Doflamingo didn’t want Law to completely break down.  Not right away, when the blond could have some fun first.  Bending Law to suit his whims would come later, if the dark haired man proved malleable in any way.  Having someone adept at stealing could be useful in the future.  At the moment, Doflamingo could certainly get the brat to take his dick, and that, for now, would do, as it amused Doflamingo to see Law at odds with himself over the whole thing.

_‘If you happen to be having some ‘entertainment’ right now, I’ll call at another time.’_   Crocodile said in a disgruntled tone over the long pause in conversation.

“You do that.”  Doflamingo said breezily, as he reached over to ruffle Law’s hair from where the dark haired thief had been forced to kneel beneath his desk.  Doflamingo urged Law to tilt his head just so to more easily force his dick down the man’s throat.  The blond found resistance in the way Law tried to pull back, or shift away, but as Doflamingo had already fucked Law before this.  It meant that the dark haired man was more pliant and less combative at the moment, especially with what Doflamingo had chosen to do in order to give Law something to think about.  Not to mention he'd tied the man's arms behind his back as well. Doflamingo felt Law choke around his shaft as the blond forced another inch or so in and smiled some more over the fact that, while Law’s mouth was stretched around his length, the dark haired man still had it in him to make eye contact to give the blond hateful glares.  Doflamingo grinned down at Law in return before the blond turned his attention to the phone.  “I’ll call you later, perhaps.”

_‘When you’re not otherwise occupied.’_   Crocodile hung up.

Doflamingo turned the phone off before he turned his focus to the damn brat on the floor before him. Doflamingo dug both his hands into Law’s hair, and started a slow motion of his hips to fuck the other man’s throat, getting more of his length in with each movement.  The blond felt resistance again, but continued to move.  After a few more thrusts, Law’s resistance vanished completely as he went limp with his head angled just so to allow Doflamingo to more easily fuck his throat. 

Good, the little brat was learning.

Doflamingo didn’t come but he thrust enough times to let Law know that he ought to hold his tongue when he pulled out.

“Damn you.”  Law gasped out anyway, golden eyes burning furiously at what he was being subjected to.  “I could get you arrested for this, you son of a bitch.”

Of course, Law didn’t know how to hold his tongue yet, as he seemed to enjoy trying to aggravate Doflamingo with every snarky word that came out of his mouth.  But that was easily dealt with.  Doflamingo stuffed a handy gag he had had nearby in Law’s mouth and secured it behind the dark haired man’s head.

“No complaints from you; I told you what I’d do, didn’t I?”  Doflamingo pushed away from the desk and brought Law along with him by carelessly hefting the man over his shoulder. Doflamingo’s right hand rested heavily over Law’s thighs to keep him in place as the blond’s free hand lightly toyed with the plug he’d worked to get up Law’s ass.  It was part of the reason why the dark haired thief had had trouble trying to resist.  No doubt each movement of resistance from before had moved the plug in some way.  Doflamingo slid the plug out partway before pushing it back in; it drew forth a muffled curse from somewhere near Doflamingo’s back.  “I think I’ll leave this in while I go about my work for the day.  It’ll make sure your ass is ready for me this evening.”

Law let loose what appeared to be a string of words around the gag in a cross manner, and Doflamingo nodded, as if expecting this sort of response.

“You’re right.  Maybe I should take it out and fuck you with a toy, and _then_ put the plug back in and leave it there while I go work.”

Law stilled at that before he began to struggle to get off of the blond’s shoulder with renewed effort, despite the uselessness of the gesture.

Doflamingo chuckled as he headed for his bedroom.  He was having too much fun tormenting Law.  Doflamingo just might have to end his meeting that night earlier.  Doflamingo could better spend his time letting Law know that he should get off his high horse and stop trying to steal his belongings, as well as to stop being such an aggravating little shit in general.

-x-

Law shifted uncomfortably on the bed, unable to move very far one way or the other with the way that Doflamingo had secured him.  The dark haired man was on his back with his ankles tied to either end of the bed, which forced his legs apart so that it partially displayed his ass. Law’s wrists were loosely bound together and similarly attached to the headboard, leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable. Law clenched subconsciously around the plug up his ass, dreading Doflamingo’s return to the room, and the dark haired man would only be able to use sound to detect the other’s return.  Doflamingo had gagged and blindfolded him before leaving with an ominous laugh and promises to fuck Law out of his mind when he came back.

The bastard had left the door open as well, making detecting Doflamingo’s return more difficult.

Law clenched around the plug again at the phantom sensation of Doflamingo fucking him with a vibrator, letting it remain within him and vibrate while Doflamingo played with his dick, and then fucking him again with the toy. Doflamingo had not allowed Law any release before the plug was reintroduced.

And then, most recently, Law had had his throat fucked while Doflamingo made a business call…

The dark haired man hated that this was happening to him, while at the same time Law was distressed that his body enjoyed what was being done to it.   At present, Law was concerned over the idea that Doflamingo was going to keep him naked and tethered for days on end alternately fucking his ass and mouth. 

Law shuddered; he would have a hard time walking either way once Doflamingo was through with him. It seemed less and less likely that Law would succeed in stealing anything more than a few trinkets from the man, or, at present, having any chance to walk out of that mansion unmarked.  Law was already bruised up quite a lot from where Doflamingo had been grasping at hips and thighs while fucking him earlier in the day.

The time seemed to pass by agonizingly slow, but Law couldn’t allow himself to relax enough to get a little rest, what with the thought of Doflamingo coming back to torment him.  When it seemed like Doflamingo might not come back at all, and was merely playing mind games with him, Law stared to nod off, only to become completely alert at the sound of Doflamingo chuckling appreciatively at the sight.

No doubt over the fact that Law looked well-fucked already, completely naked and bruised up, as well as bound with a damn plug up his ass.

“Fufufufu.  Your ass likes that plug, doesn’t it? Look at the way it’s clenching around it.”

Law felt a large hand caress his belly before it drifted down to toy with his cock.

“I think it’ll look better doing that around my dick.”

Law wanted to kill Doflamingo at that, but with the gag, he could only make muffled threats which did nothing to deter the blond from lightly curling a finger around the plug, as if to test how much it had stretched him.  Law bit the gag, helpless to do anything but wait for Doflamingo to decide what to do with him.

-x-

Before Doflamingo got around to fucking the brat, he was going to fuck that insulting mouth of Law’s first.  Even though he couldn’t distinguish any words that Law said while gagged, he knew them to be mostly rude in nature, so that would have to be corrected.  After all, whenever the gag had been off before, Law had let loose verbal abuse and threats, none of which bothered Doflamingo because the blond knew that there was no way for Law to follow through with any of it. 

“Open up.”  Doflamingo said as his straddled Law’s waist backward and removed the gag as he teasingly lowered himself enough to let Law know he intended for him to suck him off. 

Law offered a token of protest before he tentatively opened his mouth and choked down a few inches at Doflamingo’s insistence.

Doflamingo lowered himself further until he was resting on his knees on either side of Law’s shoulders, and his dick was more or less fully down the brat’s mouth.  Ignoring the faint whine of protest, Doflamingo turned his attention to Law’s own dick and stroked it with one hand, while he used his other to ease the plug out slowly.

Law’s throat convulsed around the cock partway in his mouth and faintly edging down his throat as Doflamingo began to fuck him slowly, finding little resistance this time around as his length slid in and out of Law’s mouth.

“Hmm, you’re stretched out now.”  Doflamingo commented as he set the plug aside and let two fingers slip in, chuckling at the way Law clenched around him as the blond maneuvered his fingers around, “Fufufu.  Feeling a bit empty now, are we?  Are my fingers not enough for you?”  Doflamingo gave a few more shallow thrusts into the dark haired man’s mouth despite Law’s distressed sounds humming around his dick, before pulling out. Doflamingo turned around so that he could settle between Law’s legs before the blond slipped his hands underneath Law’s thighs, and leaned in after he briefly let go to slick himself up with lube.  “I’ll let you come later.”

Law gave Doflamingo the middle finger despite not being able to aim in in his direction as he tried to shift away, before the dark haired man went limp as Doflamingo began to press in, and gave a single slow thrust to seat himself fully.

“Tell me to fuck you.”  Doflamingo demanded, not moving from where he was.

“No.”  Law gasped, jerking his body as if to try and pull away.

“Tell me now.”  Doflamingo said, pulling out almost all the way before slowly pressing himself back in to the hilt, fingers gripping Law’s thighs tight.

Law seemed to break down after a few more of those agonizingly slow thrusts, his voice a near whisper that Doflamingo almost missed when he pulled out all the way this time, the tip of his dick barely touching Law.

“Fuck me.”

“Louder.”  Doflamingo said curtly, pressing the head in after a brief moment, before he pulled out completely and teasingly slid the tip of his dick along Law’s swollen entrance.

“Fuck me.”  Law said more loudly, shame and embarrassment tinging his words.

“That’s better.” Doflamingo said, but didn’t go straight back to fucking Law.  Instead, he moved his body down slightly, and leaned over Law’s ass, tongue dipping out with a grin.

Law damn near keened at the swipes Doflamingo gave him with his tongue, until Law was arcing up as best he could to meet that tongue, damn near begging at this point in time.

Funny, Doflamingo thought, how Law hadn’t wanted to be fucked earlier.

“Fuck me.”  Law gasped, body shaking at the continued sensation of Doflamingo running his tongue at random.  “Fuck me.”

“Fufufu.”  Doflamingo stopped what he was doing and slicked his dick up again with some lube.  The brat was finally gagging for it, so he would give him what he was asking for.  There was no way for Law to deny not wanting it at this point.  “That wasn’t too hard, was it?”  Doflamingo breathed against Law’s neck as he lined himself up.  Doflamingo folded Law’s legs almost to his chest after ridding the dark haired man’s ankles of the rope binding him.  Doflamingo buried himself to the hilt in one slow slide until he was rocking against Law’s ass.

Law was tugging at the binding on his wrists, but Doflamingo was going to leave those for now as he resumed fucking Law at a hard, steady pace.  Doflamingo was intent on getting Law to beg some more because the blond was going to make sure that the brat worked for a release of his own.

 “Harder.”  Law panted at a particularly sharp thrust, nearly sobbing at the way he was being pounded into over and over so roughly.

“What was that?”  Doflamingo gave another push of his hips, causing Law to choke on his reply.  “Speak clearly.”  The blond added, failing to hide his supreme amusement.

“Fuck me harder.”  Law said in a clear, yet quiet, voice.

Doflamingo laughed but did as Law requested.  After all, it sure sounded like begging to the blond, and Doflamingo was going to reinforce it as often as he could, because he planned these little…meetings, for lack of a better term, to become a regular thing between himself and Law.

With that thought in mind, Doflamingo ramped up his fucking until Law was a gasping and writhing mess, and as soon as Doflamingo finished, he remained within Law so that the other man was aware of the dick up his ass and the way the release was leaking out from where they were still connected.

“I’ve decided that you will work for me.”  Doflamingo said as he stared down at Law.  “In return for me not letting the police know about all of the places you have robbed in the past.”  Doflamingo leaned in close and lazily mouthed the side of Law’s neck as he added.  “You will have an income, but in addition to my silence in your endeavors as a thief and for giving you a job…I will expect to be compensated…often.” 

“No.”  Law managed to grit out.

“You’d rather have some inmates take turns with you when you’re put in jail?”  Doflamingo withdrew from Law and slipped a few fingers right back up the other’s sore ass, finger fucking Law lightly.  Doflamingo removed the cock ring yet let his hand rest around the length, preventing the release Law desperately appeared to need.  “This way, it’ll only be me.  You’ll also be free to do as you will while you’re working for me, expect when we’re in bed.”  Doflamingo curled his fingers and let them rest deep up Law’s ass as the blond brushed his teeth over Law’s nearest ear, toying with the piercings there.  “Well?  It’s a good deal, isn’t it?  Besides, you don’t seem too opposed to it.”  Doflamingo gave a little curl of his fingers, drawing out a faint moan.  “Wouldn’t it be better to not have any worries about being arrested?”

Law seemed to struggle for a moment, but at Doflamingo slowly beginning to thrust his fingers again, the dark haired man finally couldn’t help but push back against those fingers as he breathed out, reluctantly.  “Yes.”

“Yes what?”  Doflamingo asked as he began to stroke Law’s dick in time to the fingers he still had inside of Law.

“Yes, I’ll work for you.”  Law managed to breathe out, even if it was said grudgingly.

Doflamingo worked Law to a hard release after that.

-x-

Law collapsed onto the bed with a relieved sigh at finally being allowed to come, and shuddered as Doflamingo’s fingers continued to fuck his sore ass through his orgasm, before they retreated, finally, from his body.

“I’ll go work on some of the paperwork.”  Doflamingo said, a little too gleefully, as he removed the bindings from Law’s wrists. 

Law was left alone, but it wasn’t like he could do much more than turn over onto his stomach with a wince and a little bit of disgust over the fact that Doflaming had again not used a condom.

The next day, Law wondered just what he had gotten himself into when he woke up with his face pressed to the sheets and his ass in the air, where it was being rammed into and out of with Doflamingo slicked up cock.  That Law raised his ass higher and grasped the sheets before him as he made the attempt to fall into Doflamingo’s rhythm was something that Law was not going to think upon too much.

 -x-

Law couldn’t believe how much had changed in the course of a single year.

While having a job and being paid well was great and all, Law couldn’t believe what he was currently doing at present. The dark haired man was completely naked in Doflamingo’s office as Law fingered himself while perched on a desk as the blond himself watched him do it.  Law didn’t want to think about what that said about him, nor the fact that he slide off the desk at a motion from Doflamingo, positioned himself in front of the blond with his arms braced on the desk while his legs spread apart.  He hated that he was slowly doing more of what Doflamingo asked him to do, when before Law would have given the man the middle finger and refused to budge. Law shivered as he felt Doflamngo’s dick press against him as the blond grasped his hips and held him steady.

Law hadn't ever imagined himself in this position.

“I’ll have you do some paperwork this evening."  Doflamingo breathed against Law's neck.

It was late morning at present.

Law settled his feet as well as he could on the floor as Doflamingo pressed in and began to thrust.  The dark haired man closed his eyes as Doflamingo leaned over and grazed the side of his neck with his teeth as the blond began fucking Law at a slow, steady pace.

The dark haired man hated himself for agreeing to Doflamingo’s terms, but Law hadn’t wanted to go to jail and be perhaps subjected to being fucked unwillingly.  The only drawback was that Doflamingo liked to fuck often.  Doflamingo enjoyed fucking Law over random pieces of furniture, in halls, elevators and even against the walls at times when the blond was too impatient to get them to the bedroom.

Law recalled Doflamingo returning from a meeting one night, when Law had only been dressed in a pair of slacks, ready to go to bed.  Before he knew it, Law found himself impatiently picked up beneath the ass and crushed against a wall, large hands working his slacks down enough for Doflamingo to give him a hand job.  Law hadn’t been expecting it, and came relatively fast, gasping out as Doflamingo used his release as lubrication before pressing straight back in and fucking him hard and fast against the wall.

And, as a bonus, after Doflamingo had finished fucking him against the wall, he’d carried Law into the bathroom to the hot tub and had fucked Law again, making a squelching noise that mixed in with the water running and made Law cringe.

Law hadn’t come during that time, nor had Doflamingo, despite the amount of time he had Law riding him in that hot tub.  If Doflamingo didn’t give Law enough rest from their fucking, the dark haired man had trouble hiding his limping from the others who worked for the blond, though they presumed that Law was being fucked by someone elsewhere, and not by Doflamingo.

 “Your mind is drifting, Law.”

Law came back to the present with a yelp when Doflamingo nipped the side of his neck harshly.  Law groaned low at the sensation of Doflamingo’s dick so deep up his ass, and the blond seemed content to rut against him casually, as if not hurried to come just yet.  Law’s head fell back, as he made a slightly disgruntled sound as Doflamingo drew him into a kiss involving a lot of tongue.

The kissing was something that had only begun a few months ago, and Law still wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

Doflamingo chuckled into the kiss, and only revealed his thoughts when he parted from Law’s lips with a grin.

“Fufufu.  You like my tongue, don’t you?”  Doflamingo started a slow perusal of the side of Law’s throat at the beginning of a protest.  “Don’t lie.  I felt you during the kiss.”

Doflamingo started to thrust again and Law couldn’t do anything but ride the feeling.  He didn’t say anything to deny or confirm Doflamingo’s words, but as they kissed again, Doflamingo chuckled as Law did, damn it, clench around the blond’s length at Doflamingo's perusal of his mouth.  Damn body, betraying him even though Law tried desperately to deny enjoying any of this.  It was only out of convenience that Law consented to this bizarre situation; not because he enjoyed it.

Law wanted to keep it that way, despite the fact that Doflamingo was slowly breaking him down.  It seemed like it would be only a matter of time before Law made no protest whatsoever, but dark haired man wouldn’t give in without a fight.  Law refused to let Doflamingo have his way but the man had a lot more patience than Law initially would have credited him to having.

Resisting seemed to be giving way to being bent to another’s will, and Law hated it, as he couldn’t seem to stop it, no matter what he did.

But Law wouldn’t give in.

Not just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of having a bad day, I had a great one a few days ago where I finally got a full time job after nearly three years of looking for one. And apparently my brain decided the best way to celebrate this was to write more PWP doflaw.
> 
> (Thanks for the reviews and kudos for the first chapter. I was embarrassed to post it and equally embarrassed to even try to respond to reviews but it makes me feel better to know that people liked it).
> 
> So, here is a chapter with 18 pages of lewd, smutty, abusive doflaw PWP with thinly mentioned plot anyway to make it acceptable in my mind to post. All warnings for the first chapter apply to this one as well, along with the reminder that in this AU, Doflamingo is at least two feet shorter to make activities less awkward.

Sometimes Law wondered if the world had it in for him.

Despite swearing that he would never steal again now that he had a legitimate job, Law had not sworn that there wouldn’t be times he would go out to break and enter occasionally for special occasions.  Or for when Doflamingo asked for him to make use of those skills.  Unfortunately, Law’s luck had run out early that morning, and the dark haired man’s latest endeavors had landed him in the police station for questioning, and the dark haired man had had to wait for an unamused Doflamingo to pick him up lest Law manage to slink off somewhere.

As the dark haired man got into the limo that Doflamingo enjoyed using far too often for mundane tasks, Law reflected on the past year of his life, and deduced that he should have never tried to steal from Doflamingo.  The reason for this, apart from being humiliated and raped and then blackmailed into working for the man, was because while Law had not been turned in to the police for breaking and entering and theft from other houses.  Law had to pay an unfortunate price to keep it that way.  In order to remain out of jail, Law had to not only work for Doflamingo, but he had to sleep with him as well, and Law had found, after living for a year with the man, that being the blond’s personal plaything had long lost its appeal.

“Over here, Law.”

Law set his jaw and got into the limo, where he sat across from Doflamingo.  When the door closed, the blond wasted no time in growling at him.

“I thought I told you to be more careful when you get the urge to go out thieving without my say so?”

Law frowned at the blond haired man in the limo with him, and while there was a grin on the older man’s face, there was also a hint of a danger in that smile.  That particular smile never meant anything good, because Law knew he was literally and figuratively fucked the moment they entered Doflamingo’s bedroom in the mansion.

“Not only did I have to bail you out of jail for suspicion of breaking and entering, but I was told what area you were brought in from.”  Doflamingo’s voice was light, before it grew hard, as if the blond expected an immediate response to his next words.  “Whose house were you trying to break into this time?  From the way the police were acting, it wasn’t some low-life’s place.”

Law bristled indignantly that Doflamingo thought he would break into anywhere other than places housing insufferable assholes like the man sitting across from him.  Instead of responding, however, Law pointedly looked away from Doflamingo.  The dark haired former thief knew what might happen should his boss of one year find out that he had been caught snooping around one of his business competitors’ homes.

“Law?”

It hadn’t been smartest idea, but then again, Law had been bored with all of the work Doflamingo had been giving him at the blond’s business headquarters.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, brat.”

A large hand slid beneath Law’s jaw and tilted his head back.  The heavy, firm touch made Law briefly turn his attention toward Doflamingo before he averted his gaze again.  Law stilled further when Doflamingo abandoned his seat altogether to loom over the dark haired man instead. Law squirmed uncomfortably as his personal space was crowded, and Doflamingo wasted no time in cupping his crotch, which was something that Law should have anticipated but hadn’t.  And since Law hadn’t expected the sudden touch, he therefore ended up making an embarrassing and unfortunately audible moan that he damn well knew was what the blond had intended for him to do.

Damn bastard.

“We’re almost back home.”  Doflamingo said conversationally, as if he weren’t massaging Law’s dick through his pants.  “You have until we get to the bedroom to talk before I decide to do something about it.”    And just like that, Doflamingo was back in his own seat, leaving behind a faintly panting Law, who adjusted himself with a frown and looked away from Doflamingo’s grinning visage.

Law couldn’t tell him.  He wouldn’t tell him.  He wasn’t going to give in so easily.  Hell, Law felt that even if Doflamingo had his large dick up his ass and fucked him mercilessly into the bed or some other surface, Law still wouldn’t be inclined to say a damn word to the man. No words passed Law’s lips as the limo arrived at the mansion.

Ten minutes later and in Doflamingo’s bedroom, Law found that he didn’t have much say in the talking matter, because, despite his vehement protests, Doflamingo began to divest him of his clothes. Law managed to fight the blond off longer to keep his pants on, until Doflamingo pinned him with his back against the nearest wall, and maneuvered the dark haired man out of his pants, getting a low hum of disapproval against his throat as Doflamingo spoke.

“I thought I told you not to wear anything under your pants.”

“Fuck you.”  Law spat, though the anger was squashed as Doflamingo’ leg went between his own and ground into his groin.  Law sucked in a hiss of breath, determined not to make a sound as Doflamingo causally nipped at one pierced ear.

“Next time you better not be wearing anything, so that when I pull those pants off, your cock is there for me to grab.”

“Or maybe you could just grab your own and leave mine alone.”  Law dared to say, feeling emboldened this morning because of his thieving and subsequent getaway without any arrests.  The dark haired man winced as Doflamingo ground his leg harder against him, until Law unwillingly shifted to try to press against the other man’s leg.  When Doflamingo moved his leg away, Law was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Doflamingo’s large hands removed his briefs and one hand wrapped around his dick.  Law writhed as the blond let a firm pressure settle over it, his teeth grazing Law’s earlobe before making his way down along Law’s jaw.

“You’re awfully cocky today.”  Doflamingo observed, as he left heavier nips along Law’s jaw, before he made his way along the side of the other’s neck, and to Law's shoulder, where he mouthed Law between neck and shoulder roughly, drawing out an unwilling whine from Law’s throat.

Law heard the laugh Doflamingo made against his skin, but between the harsh sucking and nipping there, and the blond’s hand a steady pressure around his shaft, Law found that he couldn’t speak.  The perusal of his shoulder continued for an agonizingly long time, to the point that Law began to twitch, desperate to control his body from giving himself away.  But, as was usual, his own damn dick gave him away by getting hard beneath Doflamingo’s frim grasp.  Finally, Law couldn’t stop himself from letting out a low moan of frustration and jerking his hips forward against Doflamingos hand, desperate now for any movement against his dick.  He was hard, and it pissed him off, but the discomfort was something he needed to get relief from.

And just like that, Doflamingo moved away from him, letting go of him altogether to grin down at him like he was an amusing toy that didn’t quite work how he wanted it to.  Furthermore, the blond’s grin widened as he openly leered at Law’s naked body, as if he expected the nakedness and the fact that Law was hard as a rock to be enough to get Law to crack and give up the information he’d wanted to hear in the limo.

Law, still in a rebellious kind of mood despite being hungrily watched, merely fixed Doflamingo with a defiant glare.

Doflamingo crowded in on Law’s personal space again as he brushed his lips against the dark haired man’s nearest ear.  “We’re going to fuck one way or another, so either tell me what I want to know, or I’ll get it out of you while we fuck.”

“Drop dead.”  Law dared to growl, in no mood for the other man’s mind games.  

“At least you still have enough left in you to be a shitty brat who doesn’t know when to quit.”  Doflamingo laughed darkly. “But I’ll get what I want in the end. Isn’t that right, Law?”

Law backed away from Doflamingo but the blond gripped an arm and that was it.  Once the man had him, there was no way Law could break free and make a run for it.  Law set his jaw and resisted anyway, even though he ended up being dragged across the bedroom and toward a large chair in the corner.  Law, upon seeing the chair, began to fight to free his arm with more earnest, because he knew what Doflamingo had in mind, and knew the other man knew he hated it.

“Oh no, you don’t.   I get to do this my way now.”  Doflamingo sat down on the chair after discarding his own pants, and pulled Law onto his lap.  “It won’t be as much fun if you tell me things now.”

This was not what Law had anticipated happening, at all, and he couldn’t help but let out a gasp when his bare ass came into contact with Doflamingo’s half-hard dick.  Dammit.  Law should have just said something, but now he was even more determined to say nothing.  Nor was he inclined to make it easy on Doflamingo if the blond thought that Law was just going to let Doflamingo fuck him in this position without a fight.  But Doflamingo must have sensed Law’s desire to move away because he slipped the tie he was wearing free and secured Law’s wrists behind his back before the dark haired man could even make an attempt to stop it from happening.

“I think that tonight, I want to find you back in this room with your fingers up your ass while you use a lot of lube.”  Doflamingo whispered into Law’s ear as he slowly ground up against the former thief.  “I have a long meeting tonight, and the last time I had one, you were asleep.”

“From fucking me earlier that day.”  Law snapped in return, as he made the attempt to get up and off of Doflamingo’s lap.  That the blond allowed it with a short huff of laugher should have clued Law in to Doflamingo’s intentions.

“I suppose that would answer that.  Maybe I’ll have to plan accordingly, because it really is no fun if you’re asleep and I have to wake you up to play.”  Doflamingo said absently, as he reached for something behind him before he easily brought Law back onto his lap.  Or rather, he brought Law back onto his slick fingers from the lube he had apparently had hidden in the cushion of the chair.

Law couldn’t help but moan at the sensation of those fingers when they breached him, nor could he hide his obvious like of those wicked movements that Doflamingo made with them.  Law was ashamed of himself as he pressed down on those fingers whenever Doflamingo would be slow to move them, as he knew that the blond was doing it to torment him.

“Too bad you didn’t just tell me.  We would have been on the bed and I would have taken my time with you.”  Doflamingo said with a sigh, as if put out by Law’s behavior.

“You take your time no matter what.”  Law managed to breathe out as he pressed one middle finger of his tie bound hands to Doflamingo’s chest with a faint growl.

“You’re right about that, but since we need to talk about your run in with the police, this will have to be hard and fast.” 

Law’s protests turned into a groan of pleasure when Doflamingo’s fingers curled and began to brush his prostate.

“Fufufu.  You like that, don’t you?  What’s the matter?  I thought you didn’t want this?”

Law couldn’t help but shiver, and heard a low chuckle against the side of his neck as Doflamingo removed his fingers.  Law made a faint sound of protest as Doflamingo maneuvered him up to straddle his lap, and was unable to hide the faint moan that emitted from him when Doflamingo guided his dick close and pressed in.  About half way in Law fully expected Doflamingo to start fucking him, but instead Doflamingo settled in the chair and gripped Law beneath his thighs.

“Fuck.”  Law hissed as the adjustment made it easy for Doflamingo to lower him onto his shaft without resistance on Law’s part.  With a faint shift of his hips, Law soon found himself full as he sagged against Doflamingo’s chest. 

“Look how quickly you took me in this time.”  Doflamingo rested his head on top of Law’s with laugh.  “Make sure I can do the same later tonight.”

Law was about to tell Doflamingo to go fuck himself when the blond haired man lifted him up from beneath his thighs before Doflamingo let him drop back down while at the same time thrusting up.    All thoughts to insult Doflamingo fled Law’s mind as he started to get lost in the motions Doflamingo was settling him in to.  Eventually, being rocked back and forth over Doflamingo’s dick was so distracting that Law couldn’t help but start to try and tentatively move in return.  It was a difficult thing to accomplish, as Doflamingo effectively controlled the situation by deciding when to maneuver Law up and off his lap before pressing right back in.

At one point in the slow fucking, Doflamingo stopped altogether, and Law, panting and whimpering at the sudden stop and realization of how stretched his ass was around Doflamingo’s cock, let his head sag against Doflamingo’s chest as he let out a faint sound.

“Whose house did you try to break in to?”  Doflamingo asked pleasantly, as if he wasn’t buried to the hilt in Law and slowly rocking the man over his dick to continue the motion of fucking him.

“Crocodile’s.”  Law said dazedly before he could stop himself.  He came out of his sex hazed mind at what had come at his mouth and involuntarily clenched around Doflamingo at the thought of what the man currently fucking him would do with that information.  Law shuddered as one of Doflamingo’s hands wrapped around his pathetically limp dick and stroked it a few times, as Doflamingo relinquished his grip on Law’s thighs and let them down.

In Law’s mind, it didn’t change a thing, as he was hyper-aware of the fact that Doflamingo was still inside of him and fuck, Law always forgot how big the man was. 

“What did you steal?”  Doflamingo asked, the hand not caressing Law’s dick going up to tweak a nipple, pinching down when Law made as if to keep quiet.  Doflamingo pinched again when Law tried to ease himself off Doflamingo’s dick.  “What did you steal, Law?  And don’t say nothing.  I think I know you well enough by now that you at least stole a token of some kind, no matter how small it might be, so as to avoid detection when you were caught.”

“Some pictures.”  Law gasped out when Doflamingo began to thumb the tip of his dick repeatedly. “Some documents I didn’t get….a look at.”

“Hmm.”  Doflamingo hummed to himself as he mouthed the side of Law’s neck.  He drew away after leaving a bite there.  “Those may come in useful for the future, so bring them in tomorrow to the office.”

Law could only let out a soft groan in response as Doflamingo shifted on the chair and subsequently pulled out of Law part of the way.  Law squirmed when Doflamingo lifted him up and off his dick entirely, undoing the tie on Law’s wrists before letting go.  The dark haired man stumbled a few feet but managed to stay upright.  Law had thoughts to make himself scarce, but heard Doflamingo get up, and soon felt the press of a warm body behind him, a hand squeezing his ass. 

“Now that you seem to be in a listening mood, go over to the desk and bend over it.  I’m not finished with you yet.”

As much as Law would rather give Doflamingo the middle finger again, he went over to the desk without a word and braced himself on it, aware of the fact that he was hard and leaking, and his ass was already sore and would be more so by the time Doflamingo was done with him.

“Good.”  Doflamingo said simply as he ran a hand along Law’s back, before kicking the other man’s legs further apart until he was satisfied with their positioning.

Law shivered again as he felt Doflamingo slip lubed fingers up his ass and tensed around them when Doflamingo curled them, eliciting a laugh from the older man.

“You know, your body really is so much more honest than your words, Law.”

Law didn’t get to respond because the next thing he knew was Doflamingo pressing into him until Law was gasping over the sensation of being full of Doflamingo’s cock again.  And then Law completely lost all sense of time and thought as Doflamingo fucked him hard and fast against the desk.  Law was dimly aware that Doflamingo had a firm hand around his cock as he fucked him, and only when Law felt Doflamingo come inside him that he realized that the man was speaking to him. It was difficult to focus on Doflamingo’s words, but Law managed to despite the man not pulling out of him yet.

“You’ll do as I asked for tonight?”

It took Law a moment too long to answer, because Doflamingo pulled out and pressed the tip of two fingers to Law’s ass and rubbed them there teasingly as he repeated whatever he must have said earlier.

“I said that there’s plenty of lube in the bedroom here.  I expect for you to be back in this room tonight, naked on the bed, and for you to have your fingers in your ass when I come into the room.  I want you to be full of lube so that when I fuck you, I can slide in and out of you with no resistance.  Understand?”

Law hesitated in responding again, and because of it, felt Doflamingo breathe close to an ear, his voice taut.

“Either you agree to do that or I will go find and bring the nearest people in the mansion to fuck you before I do.”

Law highly doubted that Doflamingo would share him with anyone, let alone anyone who lived in the mansion, but out of fear over the idea of someone knowing about this unsavory part of his relationship with Doflamingo, Law sagged against the desk in defeat.  He knew there wasn’t much he could do at this point to argue.

“Then we have an understanding?”  Doflamingo asked curiously.

Law dazedly nodded his head against the desk in confirmation, not about to trust himself to speak quite yet.  The dark haired man let out a low whimper of relief when Doflamingo got him to come after only a few strokes of his dick, apparently satisfied with the nod as a response. Law was unable to hold back a shudder as Doflamingo pulled out, feeling dirty as he sunk to the floor in front of the desk as Doflamingo walked away, presumably to tidy himself up.

“Don’t forget to do those errands before tonight, and get what you stole to me as soon as possible tomorrow morning.”  Doflamingo called out before the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

Law gingerly got to his feet after a time to go get himself clean, because he could still feel Doflamingo’s touch, inside and out, and he wanted it gone, or as gone as it could be.  As Law showered carefully, the dark haired man was determined to get the work for the day done.  He wasn’t going to give Doflamingo an excuse to not pay him the wages for being unable to do his job.

As Law limped to get a change of clothes to go into work, he knew that he was caving in to Doflamingo and the man’s requests.  Law wasn’t, however, so far gone that he was about to do as Doflamingo asked of him for that evening.  Not even with the clear threat of letting other people have their way with him. Law point-blank refused to do anything like what Doflamingo told him to do when the man himself wasn’t there trying to manipulate him into doing it. Law knew it was a test of sorts, and it was one Law was perfectly fine with failing, because he wasn’t going to stoop so low.

Not yet, anyway.

Law still had some semblance of pride, and it wasn’t going to be broken so easily.

-x-

Law was amazed that he was somehow able to not only get the errands run, but got a good deal of the work in the offices done.  The dark haired man did his best not to show discomfort while he walked around the office, managing to hide his limp from Doflamingo’s earlier fucking, and even considered, later in the day, to not go to Doflamingo’s mansion home.  But the last time Law had done that, the end result had not been pretty.  It had almost been as bad as when Law had broken into another expensive mansion and succeeded in stealing a few items only to be caught by Doflamingo.  Law shuddered as he reluctantly went home to the mansion.  Law swore his ass had been sore for a week the last time Doflamingo had caught him not doing as asked. 

At the mansion, Law’s first act of rebellion for the night was to go to his own room and lock himself in.  The next act to further defy Doflamingo was to dress in layers, instead of being naked, as that was usually what Doflamingo insisted upon.  Law also curled himself in a blanket and with the lights out, dozed off, hoping it was enough to dissuade Doflamingo for the night.

It didn’t.

Not by a long shot. 

If the meeting Doflamingo had been at had gone well, Law figured he may have gotten away with his actions.  As it was, the meeting had to have been bad due to how Law found himself awoken. 

Law came awake in stages.

First, he became aware that he had bare skin against the sheet of the bed, instead of clothes, and that it was only the lower half of his body that was unclothed.  He still had a baggy shirt on.  The second thing Law took note of that awoke him up was the aroused feeling that had come over his body.  Law sleepily struggled to rouse himself further, and managed to prop himself up on his elbows to find the rare sight of Doflamingo with his mouth around Law’s dick.

Ordinarily Law would have been amused about the role reversal, but Law knew that Doflamingo was only sucking and taking his cock all the way into his mouth to get him off and let his fingers he currently had in Law’s ass ride deeper after release.  Those fingers were the worse distraction, as Law could all but feel the slide of lube from where Doflamingo worked away at him with his fingers.

Doflamingo wore his shades, but somehow it appeared as if his attention drifted up, because his fingers stilled within Law, and he drew up and off of the dark haired man’s dick, and grinned at Law’s more than likely sleepy, dazed expression.

“You’re fairly good at listening to me when it comes to work, but not so much when it comes to the bedroom.”  At that, Doflamingo’s tongue flicked out and ran up the length of Law’s shaft, causing a low groan of pleasure at the action.  Doflamingo laughed softly, knowing that, no matter how much Law denied it, he liked Doflamingo’s tongue and what the man could do to him with it. 

Law let himself drop back flat to the bed as Doflamingo licked his way along his dick from base to tip before swallowing it all down again, humming something as the fingers retreated and returned with more lube. Law squirmed and gasped as Doflamingo worked him over until Law came and went boneless on the bed even as Doflamingo continued to finger him.  Law writhed uncomfortably when Doflamingo’s fingers stilled deep inside him again.

“Didn’t I tell you to be in my bed and fingering yourself when I was done with my meeting?”

Law let out a harsh breath when Doflamingo’s fingers left his body, and couldn’t prevent a traitorous huff of disappointment at the loss of those fingers. 

Doflamingo grinned eerily before he reached out and helped Law up into a seated position, and pressed him back against the headboard.  Law couldn’t look Doflamingo in the eyes, or rather, shades, as Doflamingo parted his legs and held him there, exposed.  Law supposed this was going to be when Doflamingo fucked him, and was surprised when Doflamingo used one hand to grab Law’s left hand and placed the lube on it for Law to take.

“Open yourself up for me.”  It wasn’t a request; it was a demand.

Law fumbled with the lube, aware of the way that Doflamingo loomed over him, and the way the blond’s breath puffed against the side of his neck as Law mindlessly uncapped the lube, covered two fingers, and did as Doflamingo asked.  Law was disgusted with how loose he felt, and Law bit back a helpless sound when two of Doflamingo’s fingers joined his.

“Yes, like that.  Fuck yourself on your fingers, Law.”  Doflamingo demanded, nipping skin until Law made the attempt to press his fingers in and out until he couldn’t anymore and instead gripped the sheets beneath him as Doflamingo continued to finger fuck him until the blond was apparently satisfied with the way Law writhed on the bed below him. 

Doflamingo drew back, taking Law with him as he laid him out flat on his back, spread his legs, and then pressed inside, not giving Law a chance to get used to the intrusion before Doflamingo gave a light thrust.  Law struggled to open up, and because of the lube, he didn’t have as much say in the fast and hard pace Doflamingo soon set, pressing rhythmically in and out with sharp, hard thrusts. The sound was obscene what with all of the lube, and it made Law’s skin crawl at the way Doflamingo methodically began to fuck him, slowing to the point that Law could actually feel how far Doflamingo pulled out before pressing back in. Doflamingo said nothing, and eventually, Law was the one to cave as his head dropped back and he tried to lift his hips up to meet those now very torturously slow thrusts.

“Fuck me harder.”  Law expected Doflamingo to laugh at him and make him beg for it, but instead, Doflamingo merely stopped thrusting, and pulled out.  Most embarrassingly, Law couldn't help but let out another thin whine at the loss, and snapped his mouth shut at the twisted smile that appeared on Doflamingo’s face.

“What was that, Law?  I don’t think I heard you properly.”  Doflamingo rested over Law to look at the other man, before he started to leave harsh bites here and here before urging Law’s arms up over his head, and securing the wrist with another tie produced from somewhere.  Doflamingo urged Law back up into a seated position, and looped the tie over a small post at the center of the headboard.  “Did you need more of my tongue? Was that it?”

Law seemed to realize what this meant, and feebly fought Doflamingo until the man settled between his legs, folded his legs out of the way, and went to town on his ass using that wicked tongue of his. Law lost all coherent thought as he turned into a begging mess at the sensation. The swipe of Doflamingo’s tongue made Law arch against the headboard, and the dark haired man began to let out a desperate manta of words that, if translated, would be equivalent of Law telling Doflamingo to ‘fuck him already.’ When Law felt like he was going to come, Doflamingo again left off on what he was doing, and with a hand around Law’s dick started stroking as he proceeded to bite the insides of Law’s thighs.

Law felt that he may have called Doflamingo a son of a bitch, but honestly it was all a blur at that point and he couldn’t remember.

Doflamingo did, however, let go of Law all together after something else the dark haired man had said, and when Doflamingo returned to the bed, he had a cock ring and a large vibrator.

Law snapped his legs together and breathed hard as he glared at Doflamingo, who was still quiet and ignored him as he easily put an end to Law’s resistance.  The dark haired man had not anticipated Doflamingo to cover his mouth with his own and bite and suck his way into the kiss that became possessive and forceful.  It also had Law squirming with revulsion over the fact that Doflamingo was kissing him after licking his ass. 

“Your mouth keeps getting you into trouble, Law.” Doflamingo commented as he broke the kiss and slicked the vibrator up before he rested it against Law’s ass, pressing it teasingly to slip in a little.  Doflamingo laughed in amusement over Law’s muscles clenching around the vibrator as he worked it in slowly inch by inch.  “It seems like I need to remind you who is in charge here, isn’t that right, Law?  I’ll be back in a little while.”  With an evil grin stretching his face, Doflamingo secured the cock ring over Law’s dick before he proceeded to blindfold and gag the dark haired man. 

Law bit the gag hard, trying to tug his hands free but failing to do so.  He needed to get free.  He needed to go hide himself somewhere for a time, until Doflamingo grew bored of searching for him.  Law tugged uselessly at the tie binding his writs, and let out a gasp when he shifted too much and drove the vibrator in further.  Law hissed out, breathing hard but the more he struggled, the more he inadvertently pressed the vibrator in more.  The only thing Law managed to accomplish by the time he heard Doflamingo return was to become more aroused because of the damn vibrator stretching his ass. It was then that Law realized there were more footsteps.

“I thought you were fucking someone, boss.”

“You really gonna let us play with him?”

“So long as you use condoms.  I’m only letting you idiots in because I need to teach him a lesson.”         

Law’s gut clenched and his breath hitched around the gag as he realized what Doflamingo was going to do.  The dark haired man hadn’t thought that Doflamingo had been serious about letting other people fuck him, and here he was, naked with a vibrator up his ass, and nowhere to go.  Law tugged at his wrists uselessly as the bed dipped, and felt a hand cup his jaw as Doflamingo’s voice sounded by his ear.

“I keep my promises, Law.  You’d do well to remember that.”

Law felt Doflamingo unhook this bound wrists from the headboard, before the gag was removed.  Law had no time to say anything, as, with a gasp, felt his head forced down and found the tip of Doflamingo’s cock around his mouth as the blond threaded a hand in his hair as the other traced his jaw.  Law hesitated briefly until he felt Doflamingo’s hand on his head tighten in the hair.  Law sagged at the inevitability of what was happening, and inhaled through his nose before he stated to suck around what he had in his mouth.  Law faltered when he felt the vibrator being removed, but Doflamingo grasped his hair more tightly, which made Law refocus and choke down a little more of Doflamingo’s dick.  Law squirmed uncomfortably when he felt a condom covered dick press against his ass, but Doflamingo’s grip was firm as the blond spoke.

“Hold still.”

Law whined around the gag, displeased when he felt the dick press against his ass and breach him.  Law fought to breathe around Doflamingo’s cock as whatever person Doflamingo had brought with him fucked him at a slow pace, and it didn’t help when Doflamingo ruffled his hair and spoke patronizingly to him.

“You’re nice and loose now, aren’t you?  Look how your ass is sucking him in.”  Doflamingo’s voice dropped as if to speak only to Law.  “Greedy little whore.  Do you like sucking me off while someone else fucks you?  You should have said so sooner.”

Law desperately wanted to snarl insults at Doflamingo for speaking to him in such a way, but that was when the person fucking him started to rut against him, sending Law shivering and gasping around Doflamingo’s dick.  And that large hand just kept ruffling his hair like Law was a damn pet that was doing a good job, and it was only made worse by Doflamingo’s continued words.

“That’s it, Law."

Law could just imagine the wide grin the other man wore when Doflamingo spoke his next words wickedly.

"Now, why don’t you fuck yourself on him?” 

Law let out a desperate whine around Doflamingo’s dick when the man fucking him stopped moving and Law, feeling shamed and humiliated over what was happening, couldn’t help but press backward against that dick up his ass, desperate for this all to be over. Doflamingo had made his point. Law had already know that he had had no say in their relationship, and if Law wanted to keep out of trouble, he’d do well to listen to whatever Doflamingo told him.  Law wanted to fight it.  Wanted to resist what was being forced on him, but he couldn't.  Law couldn’t do anything right now but moan and fuck himself against some stranger’s dick because Doflamingo told him to, despite how much he really didn't want to.  

Law wanted to kill Doflamingo when the blond pat him on the head like he approved of Law writhing and fucking himself desperately on another man’s cock while gagging around the blond's cock that stretched his mouth.

There must have been some unseen signal from Doflamingo, because suddenly the man began to fuck Law again until finally, finally the man stiffened and came. 

Law sagged in relief when the man pulled out, only to writhe again when another lubed up, condom covered dick, thicker than the last man’s, pressed against his sore ass.  Law made desperate sounds around Doflamingo’s dick, and was startled when Doflamingo urged him off.  Law was about to stoop to begging Doflamingo to make it stop when three of the man’s fingers forced their way into his mouth.  Law grumbled crossly but began to lap at Doflamigo’s fingers in what amounted to an apology of sorts, but that hand in his hair was still there, petting him absently.  At a low laugh, Law knew that Doflamingo understood the submission he was showing, but didn’t give a damn because the older man wasn’t finished making his point.

“Fuck him hard.”  Doflamingo told the other person whose thick dick was against Law’s sore entrance.

Law writhed when the person took Doflamingo at his word. The slow burn of that thick cock entering him before the other man proceeded to fuck Law at a brutal pace had the dark haired man whining and biting down on Doflamingo’s fingers in his mouth.  Law felt Doflamingo use his free hand that had been in his hair move to hold Law steady as the other man pounded away at his ass.  The sounds made Law flinch, and the ache that was building up made Law begin to feel more pain then pleasure.  And then finally, finally, the man finished and came, though the thick cock continued to spread Law painfully wide until the man withdrew.  Law breathed hard around the fingers still in his mouth, only vaguely hearing Doflamingo dismiss both men from his room with threats to kill them if they so much as spoke a word about what happened in that room. 

As soon as a door closed, Doflamingo removed his fingers from Law’s mouth and released Law’s wrists from the tie before the blond urged the dark haired man up and onto his lap.

“Stop.”  Law gasped out as he flailed his arms. The blindfold made it hard to see what exactly Doflamingo was up to, but Law had an idea, and he struggled to keep the other man from fucking him.  His ass was throbbing, and Law couldn’t tell for sure, but he felt like he may be bleeding with how much the last man had stretched him.  It was very painful, and Law couldn’t imagine Doflamingo fucking him now would be anything but pure agony.  “Not right now.  Hurts.”

“It's supposed to hurt.  How am I to make a point if I don't have your attention?"  Doflamingo said snidely, as he gripped Law’s wrists in one hand as he reached around with his free hand and fingered Law’s ass.  "Besides, it is too late for you to be begging now, Law.  I'm merely showing you what I'll do the next time you decide to blatantly ignore me telling you to do something very specific.”

Law made a choked sound as Doflamingo absently felt around, pressing in now and again before his fingers retreated and the man leaned over Law to kiss him. The dark haired man let out a soft sound into the kiss, distracted by that damn tongue, before Law ended up gripping Dofamingo’s shoulders as Doflamingo freed his wrist in order to deepen the kiss. Law was furious but at the same time helpless to the sensation of being kissed.  Doflamingo was a complete and utter asshole but he was a very good kisser, and, unfortunately, also very good at distracting Law from his true intentions.  Law only had the warning of Doflamingo spreading his ass cheeks with both hands before Doflamingo pressed in.

It hurt.

It burned like hell and caused Law to break the kiss with a gasp and then whimper of pain as his hands scrabbled against Doflamingo’s shoulders and then his chest as Doflamingo slowly thrust his hips up.  Law took little gasping breaths, shaking as he felt Doflamingo slowly fill him up until Law was seated on his lap.  Still shaking, Law let out small whimpers here and there whenever Doflamingo shifted minutely, as it sent pain washing through him to settle around his sore, stretched ass.

 “I want you to remember this feeling the next time you find it amusing to not listen to me.”  Doflamingo said against Law’s head, before he slowly started to grind up against Law’s ass, fingers dipping pointedly around to where Law was stretched around him.

Law couldn’t say anything; he couldn’t even think as he mindlessly rode Doflamingo’s dick with a rocking motion.  Law knew his face must have burned with shame and embarrassment but Doflamingo seemed to be placated by the display.  Soon, Doflamingo began to lift Law up before letting him sink back down, and he pointedly ignored Laws sounds of discomfort until the blond finally came.

Law let out a faint, distressed sound over the sensation of Doflamingo’s release leaking out from his body, but found himself to be too shaky and sweaty to try and move away.  Instead, Law went limp against Doflamingo’s chest, his own chest heaving and his breath rapid and harsh.  Law dimly let Doflamingo absently caress his back before it dropped down Law’s crack and rubbed against where they were still connected, before the blond hastily half covered Law and himself with a blanket at the sound of a knock on the door.  Someone entered the room soon after.

“Hey. Doffy, I heard that-oh.”

“What is it?”  Doflamingo only sounded mildly exasperated that he’d been interrupted, one hand beneath the blanket doing a slow caress over Law’s lower back.

“Is that Law?  I didn’t know you two were…”

“Fucking?  Yes.  He works for me but with certain…stipulations, so that I don’t turn him into the police for his earlier…breaking and entering and general thieving.”  Doflamingo’s unseen hand dipped lower and freed Law’s dick from the cock ring, before stroking him, and it caused Law to emit a faint sound, unable to hide his pleasure at finally being given a release.  When he came, Law was sure he had made an audible sound of relied.  At Doflamingo's low rumble of laughter, Law unwillingly pressed his face to the blond haired man's chest as if to hide the shame and embarrassment of being caught being given a hand job by someone Law very well knew worked in the offices that Doflamingo did, and lived in the mansion as well.

Trebol.  That was who had come into the room to speak to Doflamingo.  Law mostly tuned the conversation out, because the dark haired man didn’t think that he could handle being in the present in that moment.  Law felt that Trebol was going to make his life hell, despite the fact that Doflamingo told the man to not speak about the fact that he was clearly in the process of fucking Law raw. When the door closed, signaling Trebol’s departure, Law felt one of Doflamingo’s hands cup his jaw and tilt his head up to look at him. 

“You will do as asked, no matter what it is, or I will consider leaving you trussed up in a room for a few days to let my men do with you as they like.  Their jobs are stressful, so I’m sure they’d take me up on a free piece of ass to be given.”  Doflamingo said nothing of Trebol’s appearance into the room moments before as the blond slowly pulled out and set Law on his knees before him. Doflamingo removed the blindfold soon after before he went straight back to stroking his own dick as he eyed Law.  “This is the only time I’ll have had other people fuck you, but disobey me again and I won’t be so lenient.”  Doflamingo gripped Law’s hair and tugged him forward, to bring the man’s cheek against his release covered dick.  “Well, Law?  What will it be?  Me? Or my men?"

Law hesitated only a moment before he reached out to brace himself against the blond’s thigh before he distastefully licked the entire length of Doflamingo’s cock.  Apparently, it had been the right course of action, because Doflamingo’s hand rested in his hair and ruffled it, the blond clearly pleased that he had gotten his point across to Law.

“You would do well to remember this, Law.  There won’t be another warning.”

-x-

Law pretended the day a week previously hadn’t happened when he entered Doflamingo’s office that night.  He figured the man was going to be gleeful and give him overtime, but instead, Law found Doflamingo lounging on a large, padded chair, grinning.  Law stopped immediately, his hand on the door as he considered his options.  Running from that grin would be cowardly, but as Law knew what Doflamingo had in mind, it might not be a bad idea to put distance between himself and the other man.

“Come in, Law."  Doflamingo’s voice was light and playful, but it carried an undercurrent of warning that Law would be foolish to ignore.  "Lock the door."

With extreme reluctance, Law did as asked, but he didn’t move away from the door as he considered Doflamingo and how the man had spread his legs out, confident and relaxed.  Law had the uneasy feeling he wouldn’t be walking the next day.  With a set jaw, Law stayed where he was, until Doflamingo fixed him with an unamused look.

“If you recall what happened last week, I’d suggest you get over here now before I change my mind.”

Law ground his teeth but since he recalled Doflamingo letting two men fuck him, he pushed away from the door and went over to Doflamingo.  Law stopped right before the man and gave the blond an unfriendly look.

“I told you that I expect you to do as I ask, right? Regardless of the request?”  Seeing Law’s reluctant nod, Doflamingo had his hands on his belt, slowly undoing it as he spoke.  “Then you know what to do, don’t you?”

Law swallowed an insult about what he could do, but with the way Doflamingo was eerily smiling at him, coupled with the tinted glasses hiding his eyes, the dark haired former thief decided to get this over with.  With a blank expression, Law was on his knees before Doflamingo’s lap as he removed the last of the blond’s clothes to reveal a half hard cock.  Steeling himself for what would happen in the near future, Law took the tip into his mouth and sucked hard. 

Law spent some time laving attention of the head and licking his way up from tip to base, but he still refused at this point to take Doflamingo’s cock down his throat.  At least, he didn’t want to until a hand rested in his hair and scraped fingernails along his scalp lightly.  Law held back a sigh as he took a breath and then took Doflamingo’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head and using a hand to guide it in. Law tried to think about anything other than the dick he was soon to be choking around, but Doflamingo had a way of bringing his attention back to the present with careful movements of his fingers in Law’s hair.

“That’s enough, Law.”  Doflamingo said at length, as he tugged at Law’s hair.  “Get your clothes off and go to the desk.”

Law pulled off Doflamingo and despite swollen lips and tears in the corner of his eyes from the exertion, gave Doflamingo a glare and spoke hoarsely.  “Go fuck yourself.”    Law did not want to be fucked against the desk again, as it had been uncomfortable and he didn’t want to experience it again.  Law grunted as Doflamingo bulled into him after he’d gotten up and out of the chair, and all but tore Law’s clothes off his body, as the blond impatiently dropped his own pants down and kicked them away.

“We’re doing this my way then.”  Doflamingo grated out against the side of Law’s head.

Law flailed as Doflamingo hoisted him up, hands grasping at his ass. Law growled something under his breath about how insatiable Doflamingo’s sex drive was before Law struggled uselessly as Doflamingo pivoted, took two large strides, and pinned Law against the wall.  One hand wrapped around Law’s dick as the other remained under his ass, keeping him against the wall. Law let out a harsh gasp as Doflamingo mouthed the side of his neck, sucking and biting harshly. 

Law shuddered, close to coming before Doflamingo prevented his climax.  Law had not expected the man to produce a cock ring from seemingly nowhere, but figured it wasn’t surprising that the man would use it against him to ensure Law wouldn’t be getting relief anytime soon.  It seemed to be one of Doflamingo's favorite things to do to him.  Law writhed in surprise when Doflamingo went for the other side of his neck, at the same time letting go of Law’s dick and dumping out lube.  Law cried out, unable to help it because of how punishingly Doflamingo was suddenly finger-fucking him.  The cries turned in to rough, hoarse begging, much to Law’s complete and utter horror.  Before Law knew it, he had his arms wrapped tightly around Doflamingo’s neck as the blond positioned himself and pressed into Law, rocking a little as he worked to get his cock fully seated in Law.  Then, with a laugh at the way Law was gasping over his shaft being so deep up his ass, Doflamingo spoke.

“I’m going to fuck you into unconsciousness and then fuck you again when you wake back up.”

Law felt that he must have pulled away from the blond long enough to flip Doflamingo off or had said something rude and biting, because Doflamingo had snarled something in return and proceeded to fuck Law into the wall with greater gusto than usual. Law lost most coherent thought as Doflamingo pounded into him against the wall, attacking his neck with teeth and tongue. Law dimly realized that he was going to be covered in marks the next day. 

“I’m not finished with you yet.” 

Law groaned loud and long as Doflamingo pulled out abruptly out and carried him into a room connected to the blond’s office. 

A bedroom. 

Law didn't get a chance to recover before Doflamingo shoved him face forward into the sheets and took him from behind, thrusting roughly and biting the dark haired man’s shoulder from behind as he fucked Law ruthlessly. 

“Ask me to let you come.”  Doflamingo hissed into Law’s ears after some time had passed.  “Now.”

Damn it all to hell but Law did as Doflamingo asked almost instantly, gripping the sheets beneath him and lifting his ass higher in the air as he let out a string of nonsense words.

“Louder.”  Doflamingo demanded.

“Let me come.”  Law groaned, not able to form more than that for audible words before he dissolved into nonsense again.

Doflamingo stilled and waited for Law to form a coherent sentence, and Law, with a low, shuddering sigh, hung his head and whispered.  “Please let me come.”  Law missed the evil grin that crossed Doflamingo’s lips as he reached around and freed Law from the cock ring, stroking slowly until the dark haired man was arching back against him.

“Again.”

Law felt that he must have said something that satisfied Doflamingo, because that large hand squeezed and stoked him until Law had his release, and the dark haired man dimly noted that Doflamingo came soon after, before Law passed out from the pace Doflamingo had set.

-x-

Law would really have rather forgotten about the pathetic begging he had stooped to when he woke up, but he couldn’t.  It made him feel angry with himself for giving in, but he could pity himself later when Law realized he wasn’t alone.  Law felt Doflamingo resting behind him, chest pressed to Law’s back, with the blond haired man’s arm over his waist.  The dark haired man couldn’t help but shift and moan something when he felt the way Doflamingo’s dick was nestled against his ass.

Doflamingo lazily rutted against Law, mouthing the side of his neck as he did so, and Law couldn’t help but press back against the sensation until he felt Doflamingo use one of his hands to guide his cock against Law’s sore ass.

“Hold still.” Doflamingo warned, the arm around Law’s waist tightening as he maneuvered the other man to where he wanted him.

Law went limp, too exhausted to resist at this point in time, and shuddered as Doflamingo breached him, and started a lazy fuck that ended with him clenching around Doflamingo when the man came.  Law wasn’t even half hard at that point, though he was unsure if he had been asleep for long or not, but because Doflamingo had woken him up with a hard dick, Law figured it had been long enough for the man to recover.  Law was even too weary to express his disgust with verbal sounds over the fact he could feel Doflamingo’s release leaking out from his ass when Doflamingo finally pulled out of him.

“Looks like I wore you out.”  Doflamingo taunted as he wrapped a hand around Law’s dick and stroked it in a contemplative way. "That's too bad.  It's no fun when there isn't much fight in you."

Law didn’t even give that a response, and it seemed Doflamingo didn’t expect one from him, as his hand let go of his shaft and the man himself got out of the bed to make for the bathroom. 

“Get some rest today, Law.  I expect to see you at home for dinner tonight.”

Law closed his eyes as the bathroom door closed, and buried himself under the sheets and blankets on the bed regardless of the smell of sex and the fact he was very, very filthy.  Right now, he was too worn out from Doflamingo’s use of him to care.  Law wasn’t quite broken yet, but with every passing day, Doflamingo got to him more and more, and now, Law wasn’t so sure how long he could hold out.

Doflamingo peered into the room with a sly grin a little while later.  “You can forget dinner.  Just be ready for me in the morning.  For now, I expect you to get some filing done today." A pause, coupled with a leer.  "If you feel like you can hobble into the office, that is.”

Law shifted an arm out from under the blankets and flipped Doflamingo off.

Doflamingo’s laughter followed Law into slumber, and the dark haired man truly didn’t care right now that it sounded like the older man had been mocking him.

Law would resist. For how long, he wasn’t sure.

But one thing Law knew for certain was that he wouldn’t give in so easily. Doflamingo could abuse him all he wanted, but the blond would find that he would be hard pressed in his seeming endeavor to turn Law into a docile puppet of his with no will of its own.

Law would survive this, no matter what.

He’d find a way out, no matter how long it took. 

And when Law was truly free from all the horrors he'd experienced since coming into contact with the older man, Law would make certain that Doflamingo would pay for all that the blond haired man had done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made this chapter way sleazier/smuttier than the first and I'm not sure how I feel about that, but again, as with the previous chapter, it is what it is. And with the way I ended this chapter, I purposefully left it open for me to come back to it if I get the urge to torment Law some more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to another installment of Law being tormented emotionally and physically for nearly 30 pages because I have absolutely no filter whatsoever when it comes to this story. I’ve had a few really bad days, and for some reason typing out this chapter freed up my writer’s block, so I may have gone a little bit overboard while finding how to word again. 
> 
> All warnings from previous chapters apply to this chapter, along with a few new tags added to the summary of the fic as a reminder of how this is not a nice story and how it is really an abusive, negative and toxic relationship (I don't know about other people, but I love to read really long chapters, so I left it at 10,000+ words but if I need to split this one in two, I can).

In hindsight, trying to run away had been a really, really stupid idea on his part. Then again, Law knew that if it had been anyone other than Doflamingo, he would have gotten away with his little stunt.  Now, he was trapped, with nowhere to go but back to Doflamingo. 

So much for making use of the time that Doflamingo had been away on a business trip.

Law shuddered involuntarily at the thought of what Doflamingo would do to him for not only trying to run away, but for getting cornered in a decrepit, falling apart building.  The dark haired man knew that he shouldn’t have gone after that antique coin collection, but really, he couldn’t help himself.  He’d wanted to see it for himself, to see if it were worth stealing to add to his own collection. 

“Search every room!”

What Law hadn’t anticipated was that this had been a set-up by the police to trap him so that they could arrest and lock him up for past misdeeds.  Law was actually more disappointed by the fact that there wasn’t anything for him to steal than the police trying to catch him in the act.  Besides, there was another, far more pressing matter in the back of Law’s mind and it was the thought of what the potential outcome of this little venture of his would be.

If Doflamingo didn’t fuck Law to death for this, then there would be hell to pay in other regards.  It wasn’t the first time the blond had threatened Law with rough sex for being caught thieving.

Law sagged against the nearest wall, even if his lip curled in distaste at the thought of what might be on it.  The least problematic would be gum, but from the look of dark stains on the wall opposite of him, there was a high likelihood of it being blood that had been spattered on the wall from some time ago.  Law shrank further against the wall despite this and hid himself in the shadows when the murmur of voices could be heard coming from the far left.  Law watched with bated breath as a few police passed by his hiding space, and relaxed marginally when they were out of eye and earshot.

He needed to get out.

_Now._

Preferably without being seen, Law hoped, as he ducked from one room to another.  He also hoped that he could get out of the building, and to a safe place without coming across one of Doflamingo’s goons.  That would be an awkward encounter at best, and there wasn’t much Law could argue about for being out so easily in the morning without revealing his intentions to run.  Law knew that he couldn’t chance being dragged back to the mansion, and being faced with Doflamingo when he arrived home later in the day. Law shivered involuntarily over the thought of the very lewd text messages that Doflamingo had been sending him for a full week, and Law hated to think what the man had planned for him when he returned home.

Law couldn’t be caught, not when he had worked so hard to get to this point.  It had been nearly two years since he had begun to work for Doflamingo, and the dark haired man didn’t think his body nor his mind were going to be able to take the man’s sexual advances for much longer. 

The past week had been a blessing in disguise.  Despite the various work-related paperwork Law was expected to get done in the office, it was a relief to go home afterward and merely rest, and not be expected to entertain the damn blond haired businessman simply because the man felt like it.

With a deep breath, Law let it out slowly and peered around each corner as he maneuvered his way around the broken down building, evading the police who were combing it in search of him.  With a harsh exhalation, Law slipped out the side of the building without being seen, and hastily ducked down the nearest dark alley that he could manage to find. 

This night was not going at all as planned.  Nothing had gone right since Law had crossed paths with Doflamingo.

“Bastard.”  Law murmured under his breath, thinking about the blond haired man.  He’d have to wait it out here until the police lost interest.  Law stilled when he heard heavy footsteps approaching him from behind, accompanied by an all too familiar laugh.

“Fufufu.  Oh Law, I do hope you’re not referring to me.”

Law froze in place, dread slowly sinking in.

Doflamingo.

No. 

Not now.

Not when he was about to try and make his escape, now that his breaking and entering had left him empty handed.

Why hadn't he left sooner?  

“I would advise against running.”

Law swallowed before he took a deep breath, and slowly let it out as the footsteps drew nearer.  What was Doflamingo doing in that alley with him?  A more concerning question was why Doflamingo was out so early in the morning in the first place.  He wasn’t supposed to be back for at least another eight hours. 

“I believe you’ve seen the police over there.”  Doflamingo’s tone became pleasant despite the thread of anger that was barely being held in check.  “We haven’t seen each other for a whole week.  It’d be a shame if you got locked up.”

Law blindly lunged away from Doflamingo’s approaching footsteps, deciding in that moment that he would much prefer the company of the police.  At the very least, Law knew he’d be locked in a cell by himself, and that seemed a great deal more desirable than being with Doflamingo.  Law made it only a few steps before Doflamingo managed to seize his nearest arm, the blond’s voice taunting him.

“I thought I just told you not to run.”

Law pivoted and lashed out with a foot, catching Doflamingo’s knee, and it made the other man let go of his arm with a curse.  Law didn’t dare look at Doflamingo after that, and instead ducked beneath the blond haired man’s arm and ran further into the alley.  Half wild thoughts of being chased in an alley caused a shaky laugh rise from Law, despite the fact that Doflamingo heard him, and was not at all pleased.

“The longer you drag this out, the worse it will be for you, brat.”

Being demoted to brat again made Law run faster, but he was under no delusion that he could outrun Doflamingo.  Despite the man being in his early forties the bastard was suspiciously fit.  Law caught sight of a dumpster pressed against a wall, and not giving a shit that he was going to get a punishment for all this, ducked away from Doflamingo again.  Law squeezed into the space between dumpster and wall, just barely tucking his leg out of reach of Doflamingo.

Law heard only ragged breathing from Doflamingo and felt some pleasure in the fact that he’d worn the other man out.  No words were spoken, and Law shifted back further away from Doflamingo, only just now wondering whether the man had a weapon on him.  Law hadn’t much given thought to the idea that the blond could always tire of him and decide that it would be better to just put a bullet in his head.  Law held his breath until Doflamingo turned and walked away.  Law scooted backward, half wondering if Doflamingo were going to try and squeeze in after him, or if he was going to get someone else to do it for him.

That would be humiliating, considering what Doflamingo was likely to do to him once the blond got his hands on him.

Law moved further back from the opening, reaching backwards for a wall to brace himself against.  His hand met something warm instead, and Law realized that Doflamingo hadn’t left.  He’d merely walked around the dumpster to the other side of it.  Law recoiled like he’d been burned, but the moment a large hand clamped around his upper arm, Law knew there was no use avoiding what was to follow.  Doflamingo was unlikely to let go now that he had a hold of him. Law winced at the vice-like grip, and struggled desperately to free his arm despite the futilely of it all.  Law bit back a sharp cry as he was wrenched backward, and dragged up against a larger body so he was chest to chest with his tormentor.  Law shivered as a puff of breath tickled his ear.

 “What are you doing out in the city at two in the morning?”  The grip tightened as the blond’s voice grew taut.  “Besides running away, that is.”  Doflamingo’s lips pressed against the side of Law’s neck.  “Try that little stunt with the dumpster again and I’ll break one of your legs.  Then we'll see how far you’ll get in a cast and crutches.”

Law kept his mouth shut.  Not because he didn’t want to give some sarcastic response, but because he knew that any unnecessary words said now would translate into a lot of pain for him the next few hours.  Besides, the dark haired man doubted that Doflamingo would actually break any of his bones.  Far more likely he’d just fuck him into exhaustion and tie him up.  Law flinched involuntarily as Doflamingo bit down on his shoulder, and attempted to squirm away despite the other man’s painful grip on his arm.

“Well, Law?  I asked you a question.”  Doflamingo’s free hand looped around the dark haired man’s back, to dissuade any further rebellion.

Law closed his eyes and breathed through his nose.  Then, deciding that there wasn’t much use remaining entirely silent, Law answered Doflamingo’s earlier query.

“You shouldn’t be wondering why I try to leave.” Law was unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he had hoped, nor could he resist digging his fingers into the blond’s sides as heavily as he could.  It wouldn’t hurt the other man, but it would let him know that Law did not care for being pressed so tightly to the other man’s body.

Not that Doflamingo would care what Law wanted.

“Do tell.  The reason eludes me at present.”

“Bastard.”  Law dared to grit against Doflamingo’s chest.  “It can’t possibly be because you fuck me raw whenever you can?”  Law’s mouth snapped shut when he heard a low, ominous chuckle emit from Doflamingo.

“It seems your mouth is always going to get you into trouble.”  Doflamingo loosened his grip and stepped back, hand dropping from the dark haired man’s back.  “It's a shame that you can’t keep your tongue curbed when you ought to.”

“Fuck you.”  Law spat, knowing that he was only digging a deeper hole for himself.  “I see no reason to keep my feelings about you under wrap.”

Law winced as he was spun around and shoved harshly up against the alley wall.  Law scrambled to brace himself lest his face get pressed into it, and made a token of protest when one of Doflamingo’s hands reached around him and cupped his crotch to massage his dick through his pants.

“Hmm, if I didn’t know any better, I'd say you are trying to make me angry.” A faint chuckle rose from the blond. 

“I was rather hoping that I would get news of your demise at the hands of one of your rivals.”  Law breathed out, struggling to keep his voice steady as Doflamingo’s free hand trailed up and down his side.

“Did you miss me that much?”  Doflamingo crooned teasingly as he began to mouth along the side of Law’s neck. “You should have jerked off on the phone like I told you to.  Maybe you wouldn’t be so pent up like this.” 

“Fuck you.”  Law said again, unable to help himself.

“You’ll learn to hold your tongue eventually, I suppose.” 

Law couldn’t say anything in response to that because Doflamingo bit down on his shoulder again.  Before the dark haired man knew it, his pants were down, and Doflamingo’s hand was around his cock, stroking idly as he hummed in what appeared to be approval.

“At least you remembered to not wear anything beneath your pants this time.”  Doflamingo nosed along the side of Law’s throat, before nipping lightly along the former thief’s jaw.  “It appears as though you can be taught.”

Law desperately made the attempt to not thrust into Doflamingo’s hand, but it was a losing battle.  With a faint moan, the dark haired man shamefully began to press his hips against Doflamingo’s hold on his cock, rocking and desperate to gain some relief.  He hated that he was so turned on.  Hated that it was Doflamingo that had caused it.  And Law hated that the other man knew it, and took advantage of it.

What surprised Law was that Doflamingo didn’t try to prevent his release. Instead, the blond stroked him off until Law shuddered and came against the alley wall, where he slumped against it and took in gasping breaths, trying to recover.  Law knew what was going to happen, and with his mind hazy from his orgasm, there wasn’t much he could do to prevent Doflamingo’s slick fingers from curling into his ass.

“Fufufu.  You’re not as tight as I thought you’d be after a week apart.”  Doflamingo curled his two fingers again, thrusting them lightly, teasingly, in and out of Law’s body.  “Did you fuck yourself with your fingers, or something else?”

Law strained to keep himself silent, but the moment Doflamingo added a third finger to the mix, the dark haired man let out a low, turned on groan and sagged against the wall in front of him.

“That’s better.”  Doflamingo commented, like he was in a business meeting and not in a dark alley with his fingers up another man’s ass.  “But since you were trying to run away from me, I think I need to remind you of a few reasons why you’re not going anywhere.”

Law’s fingers scrabbled against the brick wall in front of him as Doflamingo forcefully turned him around, and before Law knew it, he was hoisted up by Doflamingo, and his back pressed hard against the wall behind him.  In moments like these, Law was reminded of how much stronger the blond haired man was than him.  Law winced as he suddenly felt the steady pressure of Doflamingo’s dick against him, and the dark haired man’s arms flailed until they automatically wrapped around the other’s neck.  Law shakily pressed his face against the side of Doflamingo’s neck as he panted heavily, chest rising and heavily as Law tried his best to ignore the low chuckle that rose from the blond at his actions.

“We’ll have to make this quick, since I don’t feel like being arrested for fucking you in public.”  Doflamingo muttered against the side of Law’s neck, fingers creeping along skin and making the former thief shudder at the sensation.  “I’ll take my time with you when we’re home.”

Law was going to tell Doflamingo that he would more than happy to see him arrested for fucking him when the dark haired man was forced to tighten his grip around Doflamingo’s neck as the blond pressed his dick in, the slow slide of flesh against flesh making Law squirm again.

“The things I’m going to do to you when we get back to the mansion…”  Doflamingo murmured as he began to thrust, his grin stretching at Law’s little gasps and moans.

“Have you searched the alleys?”

“No, we should do one more sweep of the area?”

Law had never been more grateful for police presence than that moment, as Doflamingo had to stop fucking him in order to get the both of them out of sight. Unfortunately, the former thief knew that he was not going to enjoy being back in the mansion with Doflamingo, especially not after he had tried to run away.

-x-

Law didn’t even get a chance to get his breath back before he found himself on Doflamingo’s lap as the man slipped a finger up his ass without a word.  Law squirmed, trying desperately to get off of the man’s lap and onto the bed, but Doflamingo’s other arm held him down, and one finger became two.

“I think I may have to let a few of my men play with you again.”  Doflamingo mused, as he drew his fingers out, and replaced them with a vibrator.

Law squirmed as the toy was slowly eased in before it began to be pressed in and out, but the dark haired man managed to breathe out a single word of protest. 

“No.”

Doflamingo’s hand stilled for a moment, the toy deep up Law’s ass, before it was drawn out and set aside, as Doflamingo maneuvered Law up onto his lap.

“No?”  The blond asked mockingly.  “Did I ask for your opinion on the matter?” 

“Too much.”  Law managed to remind the blond, remembering what had happened last time Doflamingo had allowed his men to play with hm.

“Too much, is it?  It’s too much for you to have your loose hole fucked by two of my subordinates?”  Doflamingo questioned, as he guided his dick in and started a slow, leisurely fuck with Law perched on his lap.  “With enough lube, you’d probably stretch enough to accommodate two dicks.”

Law unwillingly lifted his hips to try and gain some relief, but Doflamingo held him in place, and ghosted his lips over Law’s shoulder.

“I think you’ll find that I will do as I please with you.”  Doflamingo nipped the side of Law’s neck.  “Unless you want me to turn you over to the police?”

Law said nothing.

“I didn’t think so.”  Doflamingo said simply, as he resumed fucking Law.  “I’ve made up my mind what to do with you after the little runaway stunt you tried to pull tonight.”

Law decided he needed to make himself scarce the next day, but with the way Doflamingo fucked him that night, the dark haired man rather doubted he would go anywhere.  Law just didn’t realize how twisted Doflamingo was going to be about his threat the next day.

-x-

Law shifted uncomfortably on his knees beneath Doflamingo’s desk, desperately trying to keep his mouth shut lest he let the verbal abuse fly out of his mouth.  He’d already made the mistake of calling Doflamingo a son of a bitch that morning, which had earned Law the fat toy up his ass, which was distracting, as it shifted every time the dark haired man made an accidental movement.  It was unnervingly similar to the last time that Doflamingo had had him in his office, though this time around, while putting the toy in, Doflamingo had snidely told Law that he needed him to be stretched out for that night and ready to be fucked.

The dark haired man shuddered to think that Doflamingo had been serious about him being fucked by two men at once.

“Up here, Law.”

Law reluctantly lifted his head up, before he turned his gaze down and saw that Doflamingo had undone his belt and exposed a half hard cock.  Law’s gaze swept back up to Doflamingo’s shaded ones, and dared to glower at him.

“Good to know that you can still give me a bit of a challenge with that attitude of yours, but we both know how this will end, don’t we, Law?”  Doflamingo idly stroked his dick, his head turned down to study the other kneeling on the ground.  A grin split Doflamingo’s face.  “Come here now, or I’ll add two more men to the list for tonight.”

Law blanched, not expecting those words, and at Doflamingo’s cackle at his obvious reaction, the former thief bit back an insult and shuffled close to Doflamingo.  Law hadn’t anticipated for Doflamingo to free his wrists from behind his back.

“Suck.”  Doflamingo ordered, as he leaned back in his chair.

Law refused to look up at the blond as he distastefully closed his lips around the head of Doflamingo’s cock.  Law’s hands drifted up along the shaft, one hand cupping balls, the other squeezing lightly as his tongue laved the head of Doflamingo’s cock.

“Hmmm, you’ve gotten better at this.”  Doflamingo murmured in bemusement.

Law dearly wanted to bite the man’s dick off, but knew he’d likely just be choked with the large dick instead in retaliation, so he continued to center attention on the head before Doflamingo ran a hand through his hair lightly.

“More.”  Doflamingo said simply.

Go fuck yourself was on the tip of Law’s tongue, and he almost pulled off Doflamingo’s shaft to say it but the blond, anticipating some form of rude behavior, merely held Law’s hair tight and pressed into the other man’s mouth with a little thrust.  Law choked but took more of the shaft into his mouth, trying to distance himself from the proceedings.

Of course, Doflamingo took notice, and offense, to Law trying to ignore what was happening.  Out went Doflamingo’s dick as the blond haired man pulled him out from beneath the deck, and laid him out over the desk, as he dragged the toy out of Law’s ass at a slow, agonizing pace.  Doflamingo’s dick replaced the toy, and when the burn of his already sore hole being stretched wide became more pain than pleasure, Law let out a faint cry of protest.  Doflamingo ignored the other man’s discomfort, and instead continued to vigorously fuck him over the desk, the papers on the surface scattering everywhere with each thrust.  The blond haired business man wasn’t saying a word.

 It wasn’t a good sign.

-x-

Law didn’t think he would ever stoop to begging in such a pathetic fashion, but at the sight of Doflamingo talking to a few men before leading the former thief into a bedroom, Law begged like he had never begged before.

“Please…I can’t….no more…”

 “I won’t let a damn brat like you disobey me.  When I went on my trip, it was with the expectation that you’d stay put.  Next time, I’m bringing you with me.” 

Law winced as Doflamingo laid him out on his stomach on the bed, and leaned over a shoulder to croon teasingly.

 “You remember my earlier threat?” 

“That I wouldn’t be sleeping for a while?”  Law asked, unable to keep the bite out of his voice, and knowing he would soon be paying for his defiance.

“Yes, there was that threat too.”  Doflamingo agreed, as he ran a hand along Law’s bare back.  “But I meant the threat where I’m going to let my men have you?  Maybe a dick down your throat and one up your ass will curb that sharp tongue of yours.”

Law struggled to get up off the bed at that, but Doflamingo merely held him down and bound Law’s hands behind his back, and then blindfolded him.

“I always keep my promises, Law.  You would do well to get that through that head of yours.”  A finger tapped Law’s head.  “This one.  Not the other.  That part of you doesn’t seem to need any encouragement.”

“Fuck you.”  Law spat, not seeing any reason to not insult Doflamingo if the man were going to let people fuck him.

“No condoms.”  Doflamingo taunted, causing the dark haired man to suck in a sharp breath.  “Don’t worry, they all got tested.”

That was not the problem at all.

“Please don’t.”  The dark haired man said before he could stop himself.  The more Law realized what was about to happen, the more he realized that it terrified him, and there was nothing he could do but lie there and take whatever Doflamingo chose to give him.

“Do not ever try to run again after tonight, or I will find ways to make punishments worse than this.”  Doflamingo hissed into Law’s ear.  “And I was serious about two of them fucking you at once.  Don’t think I won’t follow through on my threats, Law.”

Law started to protest, but instead found Doflamingo’s hand clamp over his mouth, muffling his words.

“You sure we can fuck him?”

“Thought you didn’t want anyone else touching him.”

“Keep talking and you may leave.  You’re here to fuck him out of his mind, not speak.”

Law writhed desperately on the bed, but Doflamingo merely held tight and forced him over someone’s lap.  Law recoiled in disgust as his cheek pressed against what was unmistakably a dick, but before he could try and pull further back, Doflamingo was whispering harshly in his ear again.

“Suck it or this will become a regular event.”

Law took in a breath at the horror of the mere idea.  With a quiver that went through his whole body, Law meekly opened his mouth at Doflamingo’s instance, before the owner of the dick guided his mouth to where he wanted it.  Law groaned uncomfortably around the dick partway in his mouth when another man made sloppy use of the lube and pressed into Law, before fucking his sore ass with vigor, and causing Law to choke around the dick he had in his mouth.

It did not help that Doflamingo was offering advice, or correcting one of the men or telling the damn bastards to fuck him harder.

The worst part was when the men came, first one in his mouth, and then there other while he was still buried balls deep in his ass.  Law struggled to breathe around the dick in his mouth until both men extracted themselves from him.  Law slumped on the bed bonelessly, coughing and gasping and feeling utter revulsion over the fact he could feel the men’s release leaking both out of his ass and out of his mouth.  Law spat out on the sheets, not giving a shit at his action because he had decided that Doflamingo could clean the linins himself.

“Bastard.”

 There was some crude laughter overhead, before the dark haired man was dragged up to his knees.

Eyes beneath the blindfold squeezed shut as he choked out in protest even as the man holding him breached him from behind.  With a desperate sob, Law fought uselessly to free his limbs when he felt another nudge at his already stretched hole.  Law felt he would have cried out had a mouth not covered his own and kissed him.

Doflamingo.

Law let out a choked sound into the kiss, body held between the two men, and writhed when he felt more lube being slicked along the rim of his ass, and then the telltale nudge of another man’s cock against the one already buried inside him.  Law let out a faint whimper when the tip of the other cock breached him, and before Law knew it, he was being rocked over the two dicks, and he felt like he was being torn in half.

And from the sound of Doflamingo’s laughter into the kiss, followed by a slow perusal with that damn tongue, the blond was enjoying every minute of Law’s torment at the hands of these other people.

As his was fucked relentlessly by the two men holding him in place, Law wondered how long his body would hold out before it gave up on him.

He wanted it to end.

He needed it to end, but there didn’t seem to be any end in sight.

The moment Doflamingo broke the kiss with him, Law felt his jaw forced open, and slick skin pressed against his lips.

“Open up, Law.”

Law choked down a few inches of the dick unceremoniously pressed between his lips, and dimly thought he heard Doflamingo laughing overhead at him.

Hell.

He was in hell.

 

-x-

Time crawled at an agonizingly slow pace until finally, _finally,_ Law had been left alone.  The last man to have his way with him had been torture, as each thrust had felt like he was being torn apart.  Law dimly head the murmur of voices which signaled the mens' departure, before the former thief heard heavy footsteps coming back in the direction of the bed, and a low chuckle as the bed dipped.  Law felt Doflamingo maneuver him up onto his hands and knees, and helped hold him there as he urged Law to his crotch. 

“Can’t…”  Law gasped out, a ragged, weary edge to his voice over the thought of Doflamingo fucking him. 

Doflamingo merely laughed.

Law thought he was going to be fucked, until he felt his head forced down.

“My turn.”  Doflamingo taunted, as he removed the blindfold.

Law breathed through his nose harshly but did nothing.  Mainly because he was worn out and exhausted, but partially just to make Doflamingo’s life more difficult.

“It seems you still have some fight left in you.”  Doflamingo directed Law’s lips to his dick.  “Need I remind you what to do?”

Law let out a soft sound, before he tentatively took the tip of Doflamingo’s cock and sucked it, only to let out a faint moan around what he’d taken into his mouth.  Doflamingo, damn him, had slipped two fingers into Law’s sore hole, and the dark haired man shuddered with revulsion over the squelching sound it made, reminding him that he had other men’s release and lube leaking out of him.  Law took in more of Doflamingo’s dick as the blond began to thrust his fingers, remorseless over the fact that Law was too sensitive to be fucked again so soon without experiencing more pain than pleasure.

“You will do exactly as I say this week, or I will let men men have their way with you every night I can get them to come here.” Doflamingo settled a hand in Law’s hair.  “For the moment, hold still and relax.”

Law, defeated, saw no point in resisting any further.  He only wanted this torment to end, and to be left alone.  Law did whine in discomfort when Doflamingo shifted and started to fuck his throat, cutting off air in some instances before going back to sliding his dick in and out of the former thief’s mouth.  That Law sagged and took it made the dark haired man feel disgusted with himself, but shame overtook the disgust when Doflamingo brought Law’s hand to his own dick.

“Stroke yourself.  I want you to come when I do.  I want you to feel me fuck your mouth as you get off on it.”  Doflamingo’s hand drew away from Law’s, and the hand cupped the other man’s jaw instead.  “And I told you to relax.  I’m going to fuck your damn insulting mouth until I come all over you.  And I’ll do it again and again until you learn to hold your tongue.  I wouldn’t be insulted by you in front of my subordinates.”

Law choked when Doflamingo resumed fucking his mouth, and let out a desperate whine when Doflamingo reached over and rubbed the rim of his ass with a heavy touch.

“I told you to touch yourself, brat.”

Law struggled to breathe as he blindly started to drag a hand along his own dick, albeit shakily, and damn Doflamingo for keeping that pressure on his ass.  Law felt further shamed when he came soon after, his limp body held up by Doflamingo’s until the blond finished and deep throated Law as he came, and held still, as if making sure the former thief swallowed every drop.

“You look good getting fucked in both ends.”  Doflamingo commented as he carelessly pulled out of Law’s mouth.  Ignoring the heavy panting and gasps for air, Doflamingo gripped Law’s hair tight and gave a little tug.  “Come on, clean it up.”

Law automatically wrapped his lips around the tip of Doflamingo’s dick and sucked, before he pulled off and licked the shaft from base to tip, before dropping to the ground.  His ass throbbed, his mouth was sore, and there were tears streaming down his face that Law didn’t recall having been there before.  Law flinched involuntarily as Doflamingo’s hand ruffled his sweat soaked hair.

“That’s better.”

Law dared to settle on the floor, and was surprised that Doflamingo allowed it.  It was even more absurd that Doflamingo retreated and returned with a blanket and pillow.  Law stared up at the man in disbelief, as the blond stuck a pillow in front of him to rest his head on, and draped a blanket over his naked body.  Law didn’t believe the gesture had any kindness behind it, and was proven correct when Doflamingo lifted the blanket and parted Law’s legs.

“In case you thought I was done with you.”

Law let out a soft moan, one of pain intermixed with pleasure, as Doflamingo eased a large plug up his ass.  Law clenched subconsciously around it, and groaned when Doflamingo drew close and ran his tongue along the stretched skin.  Disgust welled within Law, but he was too worn out to do much more than lie there and take Doflamingo’s probing tongue.

“Fufufu.  Look at you.  All tired out and your ass still wants more.  Greedy, aren’t you?”

Law choked back on an insult to tell Doflamingo to go and die, but the blond must have sensed Law’s intent, because Doflamingo moved his head and bit the dark haired man’s thigh, as Doflamingo eased the plug out and then settled it back in, as if warning Law about the merits of holding his tongue.  It was so, so difficult to not heap abuse on Doflamingo at this point, after what the man had just put him through.  But Law knew better than to say anything, at least for right now.  He could barely lift his head, let alone move his body anywhere remotely safe.

And Doflamingo knew it.

“You seem to understand the position you’re in a bit better.”  Doflamingo said simply, before he drew away and let the blanket fall back over Law’s sweat slick body.  “It remains to be seen if you can keep yourself in line.”  With a faint chuckle, Doflamingo retired to his bed.  “Fufufu.  I highly doubt it, so I look forward to proving to you that it is in your best interest to obey me.”

Law, in one act of rebellion that night, shakily gave Doflamingo the middle finger beneath the blanket.  Doflamingo may own his body, but the blond haired man was going to be hard pressed to own Law’s spirit.  The dark haired man might be caving, but he wasn’t completely gone.

Not yet, anyway.

It was a mercy that Doflamingo didn’t notice the rude gesture, as Law knew his body couldn’t take any more abuse that night.

-x-

When Law woke the following morning, it was to the realization that Doflamingo had him on his back and was slowly thrusting in and out of him.  Not the best way to wake up, really, especially not after the previous night.  At least the large plug that had been up his ass was gone, but Doflamingo’s dick wasn’t exactly a much better improvement.  Nothing up his ass would be much preferred.

Law feigned being asleep, even as Doflamingo slowed his thrusts, and a low, evil chuckle emitted against Law’s throat as Doflamingo absently nipped along skin.

“I know you’re awake, Law.”  Doflamingo drew out so that only the tip of his dick was in Law, before he did an agonizingly slow press back in, until he was fully seated.

“Stop…”  Law managed to breathe out in a whisper, as Doflamingo repeated his previous action.

Doflamingo merely laughed, as if he found Law’s plea to be amusing.

“Too…much…”  Law gasped out, unable to prevent the faint whimper from following his words.  Law could not bite back the pained cry either when Doflamingo started to thrust roughly, sharply.

“What was that, Law?”  Doflamingo taunted, as he leaned over the dark haired man’s shoulder, and bit down on the already marked skin harshly.

Law came with an embarrassing yelp, though when the pressure of the bite became even more painful, the dark haired man took the hint and fell silent.  Or as silent as he could, when Doflamingo released him from the bite, and began to fuck his raw ass to the point that it became nearly unbearable.

That was when the door to the bedroom opened.

Law couldn’t see who was there, but from the way Doflamingo stopped moving, still balls deep in his ass, perhaps it was an unexpected visit.  Then again, Law could see Doflamingo, and the blond was grinning at whoever it was.

A voice spoke before Law could try to edge away, and while the voice was familiar, Law picked up more on the fact that the man sounded highly and profoundly annoyed.

“I expect when you call me for a meeting for you to take it seriously.  Yet here you are, fucking someone instead.”

Crocodile.

What was he doing here?

“We’re under a blanket; how can you possibly tell?”

Law was beyond grateful that that was the case.  The amount of people who’d seen him naked and being fucked was one too many already.

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what you’re up to.”  Crocodile said distastefully.

“Care to join me then?”

Law felt he may be sick to his stomach, but he was very much distracted by Doflamingo slowly rutting against him, as if unconcerned at being caught in the middle of sex by a colleague of whatever shady business the two men were involved in. Doflamingo wasn’t even giving Law any notice, as if he already knew what the man’s reaction to the motions would be.

“I’ll pass.”

“He’s the one who has been stealing from you, you know.”  Doflamingo said smoothly in return.  “Want to help me teach him a lesson?”  The blond haired man accentuated the point by giving a sudden thrust, causing Law to let out a muffled moan.

“You’re a sick man.” 

“So are you, for killing people.”  Doflamingo said snidely in reply.

“At least I don’t fuck them before I kill them.”  Crocodile returned, still sounding highly aggravated.

“Come on, for old time’s sake.”  Doflamingo held Law down by the shoulders, as if sensing that the dark haired man had renewed his efforts to squirm away.

“You are incorrigible.”  Crocodile stated, but he didn’t outright reject Doflamingo’s words.

Law writhed on his back under Doflamingo as the blond pulled out of his body.  Law flinched when the blanket was wrenched off of him, leaving his naked, bruised up and sweaty body exposed.  Law closed his eyes at this point.  Anything he could do to put the scene out of his mind he would do, including not looking at either man in the room with him.

“…You’ve certainly done a number on him.”  Crocodile deadpanned, as if seeing naked men on Doflamingo’s bedroom floor was unsurprising.

 “Would you like to fuck him?”  Doflamingo asked curiously.

Law could all but picture a wide, shit eating grin, but didn’t dare open his eyes to check and see. No doubt the sick bastard was absently stroking himself and hell, Law didn’t know why Crocodile hadn’t already made himself scarce.  If Law had entered a room and saw Doflamingo naked, he would have been gone before the man had a chance to say a damn thing.  Law wanted to kill Doflamingo, but as the former thief turned onto his side, he found that his wrists had been bound behind his back at some point in the night, and being bound tended to put a damper on the whole kill the damn son of a bitch blond.

Soon, though.

Law hoped.

“I am not fucking him.”  Crocodile sounded disgusted this time.

Law nearly let out a whimper of relief.  He really didn’t think he could handle much more at this point in time, let alone someone who knew that he had stolen from them before.

 “Who knows how many people you’ve let play with him already.”  Crocodile added.

Okay, that stung a bit.  It wasn’t like Law had wanted anyone else to touch him, let alone Doflamingo himself, but when it concerned the blond, Law didn’t have much say in the matter. 

“Not too many, actually.”  Doflamingo answered Crocodile, wearing another wide smile, no doubt. “You know that I don’t like to share my toys very much.”

Law hated that he cringed a little bit when a large hand patted his sweat soaked shoulder in what felt to be affection.

Sick, twisted son of a _bitch_.

Law wanted so badly to lash out, but knew what would happen should he do so with the positon he was currently in.

 “He is pretty good with his tongue, you know.”  Doflamingo ventured, when nothing was said for a few minutes.

“I wonder where he learned that from.”  There was a bite to Crocodile’s voice, as if he had thought of something then that he would have preferred not to.  Clearly, Doflamingo picked up on it too, because his tone became teasing again.

“Ah, come on, you can’t still be mad about that.  It was one night, you were drunk, and it was fun.”  Doflamingo laughed, “Now, now, don’t go trying to stick me with that large hook of yours, when you could always stick me with something much more pleasurable.”

“There is something very wrong with you.”  Crocodile spat out, sounding absolutely done with the blond haired man.

“Well, do you want him to suck you off?  As payment for nicking some of your jewels?”

“Jewels?”  Crocodile’s voice took a dark tone at that.  “You were being serious about him being a thief then.”

“Obviously.”

“…Fine.  Though I think it is a worse punishment for him to have you up his ass at random times of the day.”

“Morning and night, mostly.”  Doflamingo offered, as he began to lazily grind against Law.

“…I did not need to know that.”

“Love you too.”

“Fuck me...” A sharp intake of breath, as if Crocodile had just realized what he’d said, and of course, Doflamingo leapt at the chance to tease the other man some more.

“If only you’d let me.”  Doflamingo said with a wistful sigh.  “But I know you have such a busy schedule that you can’t be bothered at having a little fun.”

“We will be having words about this at a later time.”  Crocodile warned.  “Clearly I’m not going to be getting any useful information out of you at this point in time.”

“Sure, a _meeting_.  Right.  How about tonight?”

Crocodile said nothing, but Law heard the distinct sound of a belt being undone.  Law squirmed at the thought, and made a half-assed attempt to make himself as small as possible on the floor, but he should have known better than to think that Doflamingo would let him get out of this.  The dark haired man let out a soft moan when Doflamingo slipped two fingers in his slick hole, and rubbed teasingly.  A puff of breath came against Law’s head as Doflamingo’s voice spoke quietly near his right ear.

“You’re clenching my fingers, Law.  You want my cock back in you that badly?”

Law was silent, until Doflamingo twisted his fingers and pressed down.  The dark haired man shamelessly turned over onto his stomach and rutted against the floor, unable to think with Doflamingo’s fingers where they were.

“You want me to leave you two to it?”  Crocodile questioned, sounding annoyed again.

“Fufufu, no, I’m just giving him a little motivation.”  Doflamingo replied cheerfully.

Law shuddered when Doflamingo’s fingers pressed deep, as the blond’s voice hissed in his ear. 

“Better do a good job of it, brat, or we’ll make it a regular occurrence for you to be fucked by other people.  I’d rather not share but I will if it gets you to behave.”  Doflamingo’s fingers drew away, and the next thing Law knew, he was on his knees and his cheek was being pressed against a dick that was most certainly not Doflamingo’s.

It disturbed Law greatly that he could even tell the difference.

“Must you be around to watch?”  Crocodile asked after a brief moment of silence.

“Why?  I’ve seen your dick before.”

“…and I’ve unfortunately seen yours as well, and I’m trying not to look at it right now.  I’ve already seen it more times than I'd have liked.”

“Envious?”

“I don’t need a big dick to compensate for something.”

“You wound me.”

A sardonic laugh rose from Crocodile.  “I doubt it. You like bragging about it.”

“You’re right, I do.  Now are you going to fuck his face or do I get the pleasure of playing with your dick like last time?”

“Touch me and die.”  Crocodile gritted out.

“Fine, then how about you fuck Law’s throat raw?  Little bastard has it coming anyway, but I may as well not almost choke him again.”

“Perhaps I’ll leave after all…”

Law could just picture revulsion on Crocodile’s face and wondered if he’d get out of this after all.

 “Even if this may make him stop his thieving ways for a short time?”  Doflamingo asked, and then, wearing undoubtedly a sly smile, added.  “I think your plans for Alabasta sound rather intriguing.”

 “…I was wondering where those blueprints went to.”  Crocodile didn’t even sound remotely surprised.

Law froze when a hand with rings dug into his hair in contemplation. 

“I suppose you have the plans now?”

“Yes, I do.  Law’s skills can be useful, if only he’d use them when I tell him to.”

“So you didn’t tell him to steal from me.”  Crocodile clarified.

“No.”  Doflamingo was clearly enjoying himself with how amused his tone had become. 

Law let out an indignant yelp when Doflamingo started to finger fuck him again, and that was enough for Crocodile to guide his dick into Law’s mouth, as if trying to find another distraction to whatever the blond was doing.  Law winced as Crocodile’s fingers gripped his hair tight, and shifted his hips.

Dammit. 

Why couldn’t these two bastards just go fuck one another and leave him be?  There was clearly some kind of past history between the two men, not that Law really cared, but Doflamingo was clearly pushing buttons to rile the other man up.

“You had better return those plans.”

“Sure, sure, but right now, I thought you were going to fuck this brat’s sarcastic, insulting mouth for me?”

Law continued to keep his eyes tightly shut, because he really didn’t think he could look Crocodile in the eye, not with Doflamingo causally pressing his fingers up his ass.  No doubt the son of a bitch was doing it in an obvious way to let Crocodile know what he was up to.

“I can’t believe the things you talk me into.”  Crocodile grumbled.

“Come on, I know you’ve wanted to do a threesome for some time.”

“No, I have not.  That would be you.”

“You’re no fun when you’re not drunk.”  Doflamingo observed with a put-upon sigh.

“…and you wonder why I never drink when you’re around anymore?”

Law tried his damndest to ignore the banter, because really, how could either man be so calm about what was going on?  It would just be his luck if Doflamingo managed to get Crocodile to fuck him as well.  Law almost panicked when Doflamingo removed his fingers, and for a moment, thought that the blond was going to insist Crocodile have a go at him.

Instead, it was worse.

“What the devil are you doing?”

“Fucking him, obviously.”  Doflamingo answered matter-of-fact. “Seeing him suck you off turns me on.”

Crocodile made a funny sound at that, but Law couldn’t be certain if it was because of him, or Doflamingo’s causal words.  Maybe a bit of both.

“Really, I think you know me well enough to know what I like.”

Law choked around Crocodile’s shaft as Doflamingo followed through on his words and lifted the dark haired man’s hips back so he could guide his dick in.  Law was surprised to find his hinds untied and the moment Doflamingo thrust into him, Law gripped the nearest surface he could, which happened to be Crocodile’s thighs.  Law held on for dear life as Doflamingo fucked him ruthlessly.  Law did the only thing he could to try and distract himself, and sucked Crocodile’s dick harder, moaning more loudly when Doflamingo started hitting him at the right angle.

Doflamingo cackled gleefully, even as Law heard Crocodile hissing out a stream of expletives, mainly aimed at the blond, even as Crocodile’s grip tightened in Law’s hair, jerking it now and again.

Law wanted to sink into the ground and never reappear.  After this, there was no way he was going anywhere near Crocodile’s mansion.  Law supposed Doflamingo would get what he wanted after all, apart from the fact that it wouldn’t stop Law completely from trying to steal.

An immeasurable time seemed to pass, and the only things that Law was aware of were the painful slide of Doflamingo's cock fucking him, and Crocodile’s dick in his mouth.  A small mercy was that Crocodile didn’t seem to have any intention of fucking his throat, and instead seemed content to let Law try and get him off.  Law could tell that some of Crocodile previous pleasure had been diminished, likely because Doflamingo had decided to be a damn exhibitionist and fuck him while he sucked the other man off.  Law moaned low and long at a particularly rough thrust, and sucked hard.

It was enough for Crocodile to come with a grunt.

“Remember to clean up.”  Doflamingo all but purred in Law’s ear.

Sick fuck. 

Law was going to murder him in his sleep the first chance he got.

The former thief felt his hair released and as he pulled off of Crocodile, Law automatically did as Doflamingo asked.  Anything to get this torment to stop.  Law wanted nothing more than a hot bath and even ten minutes of alone time.  With a few methodical swipes of his tongue, Law cleaned Crocodiles dick from base to tip, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction that he’d gotten Crocodile to shudder. Law winced when Crocodile pulled him up and muttered something so low that he almost didn’t catch it.  Heart hammering at the implication of what the other man had just said to him caused Law to barely notice that Doflamingo had pulled out of him.

Doflamingo hadn’t come.

It was odd, but it was nice to not have the feeling of questionable fluid leaking out his ass.  Law slumped to the ground, too weary to wrap his mind around Crocodile’s words at the moment, and held perfectly still as Doflamingo draped the blanket over him.  At the sound of a belt being done up, Crocodile and Doflamingo’s voice’s faded away as they walked to the blond’s bedroom door.

Law didn’t get much of a reprieve, because Doflamingo was soon back, and the blanket was yet again taken from him.  Law attempted to curl in on himself, but he was too weak to prevent Doflamingo from flipping him onto his back, hands pressing down on his shoulders, as his dick rubbed teasingly against Law, not quite going in.

“No more.”  Law whispered in a defeated voice.  He wanted to be left alone in peace, but when it came to Doflamingo, he knew that wasn’t going to be possible.  Law groaned as Doflamingo wrapped a hand around his dick and trailed a finger along the tip. It was slick.  Law didn’t remember coming but he must have.

“What was it that Crocodile said to you?  I couldn’t quite make it out.”  Doflamingo parted Law’s legs and pressed the tip of his dick against the dark haired man’s slick hole.  “Tell me.”

“Stop.”  Law managed to say, even as he grimaced as one of Doflamingo’s hands grasped his jaw.  Law averted his eyes.

“Look at me.” 

Law reluctantly met the shaded gaze, though he briefly closed his eyes as Doflamingo pressed in his sore ass, stretching him again and making him feel as if he were being torn in two.  Law started to writhe, letting out a pained cry, but Doflamingo merely kept up the steady pressure, rocking his hips the faintest amount until he was fully seated.  Law let out little gasps as Doflamingo leaned over him and whispered harshly against his neck.

“You will do as I say, or I will make your life even more miserable than it already is.”  Doflamingo cut off Law’s response with a harsh kiss, and began to thrust.  “What did Crocodile say to you?”

Law wasn’t sure at what point he’d started crying, but the longer Doflamingo thrust, the more he became aware of the tears. 

“What did he say?”  Doflamingo repeated, cruelly biting down on Law’s shoulder enough to break skin.

“Stop.”  Law sobbed brokenly. 

“Then speak.”  Doflamingo said roughly, mouthing at the skin that had broken.

“Said he’d kill me…”  Law panted, struggling to form words.  “If he contracted some disease.”  The dark haired man desperately hoped against hope that it would be enough to satisfy Doflamingo.  Much to Law’s relief, it was.

“Fufufu.  He’s so uptight.”  Doflamingo brought his mouth to Law’s and kissed him, speaking into the kiss as he did.  “If he tries to kill you, I’ll just have to kill him first.”  By the time Doflamingo had worked his tongue into the other man's mouth, Law was crying again over what the blond was putting his body through, and by extension, his mind, and the sensations were just too much.  Law had no control over his emotions any longer, and the weariness and pain of being used in this manner was taking its toll.  When Doflamingo finally came, it was a relief, until Law realized that Doflamingo remained deep inside, and seemed to be pointedly letting him feel his release leaking out.

Doflamingo was still kissing him, and it wasn’t until the tears had run dry and Law wearily returned the kiss that Doflamingo pulled out.  Law took a few breaths, and shivered when Doflamingo’s larger body lie over him lightly, teeth nipping the side of Law's throat as the blond spoke curiously. 

“Are you going to run away again?”

“No.”  Law’s voice was full of bitterness as well as complete and utter defeat.  The dark haired man hesitated, and then cautiously spoke, even though he highly doubted his request would be granted.  “I need a shower.”  Law squeezed his eyes shut when Doflamingo ruffled his hair and dragged him against his chest firmly, letting him know he wasn’t going anywhere.

“I want you to feel dirty, Law.  I need you to understand what will happen if you don’t do as I say.”  Doflamingo ran a finger along the rim of Law’s hole, irritating the sensitive skin and making the dark haired man groan in protest.  “The feeling of being a plaything for my men, or whoever I see fit.  Keep it in mind the next time you think of disobeying me. Your defiance is only amusing for so long.”

Law was utterly exhausted, and didn’t even have enough left in him to argue.  He could only hope that he would be allowed to clean up in the morning.  And another, deeper hope was that Doflamingo would not catch on to the fact that Law had lied about what Crocodile had said to him.

-x-

Law entered the sitting room of Doflamingo’s bedroom a few days later, and saw the blond haired man lounging on the chair, legs spread out comfortably. 

“I have some meetings this morning.  I have a list for you to do at work this morning and afternoon.”  Doflamingo tilted his head to the side, as he eyed the former thief silently, as if waiting for something.

Without meaning to, Law automatically inclined his head in acknowledgment of the blond haired man’s words.  He knew what the other man wanted from him, and if Law wanted to go about his day in a somewhat normal fashion, acquiescing to Doflamingo's unsaid words was unfortunately what he must do.  There was no point in resisting, anyway, because Doflamingo wouldn’t let him out of the room until he’d gotten what he wanted.  But Law knew that right now, it wasn’t the blowjob the blond was interested in.

It was whether or not Law would submit to him.

As Law kneeled down in front of Doflamingo, he knew that he had given in, when he hadn’t spoken a word since entering the room.  It would normally be at this point that Law would snipe at Doflamingo and refuse to do as asked, until Doflamingo forced him to his knees and undid the belt, and would unceremoniously press Law’s face close to his cock.

But not now.

Doflamingo merely seemed content to wait.

Law took a breath, closed his eyes and let it out.  Not daring to look up at Doflamingo, he reached up and undid the belt, and when the other man did nothing to dissuade him, Law tugged the pants down and brought the blond’s large shaft into view.  Law stared at the thick cock, and inwardly scowled over the fact that yes, Doflamingo was already hard, and damn the son of a bitch, because it had to have been because Law had not risen to the bait and sassed him.

A faint shift from Doflamingo had Law lean up and, trying to hide how much he’d rather just bite the other man’s dick as hard as he could, instead started to lap at the tip of the cock.  As Law made his way along the shaft, a flash of indignation flooded him when one of Doflamingo’s hands ruffled his hair in approval.

“Get up here.”

Law paused in his ministrations, and his heart sunk, having a feeling he knew where this was going.  With a sense of dread, Law left off sucking the side of Doflamingo’s dick and rose to his feet, skin crawling as he removed his pants and straddled Doflamingo’s lap without the blond having to drag him up and rip his clothing off.  Law did, however, try his best to hide the fact that he was holding himself a bit higher so that Doflamingo’s damn dick didn’t brush his sore ass.

“No biting remarks from the peanut gallery today?”  Doflamingo asked curiously, as he ran a hand along Law’s back, fingers tracing beneath the hem of the shirt as his shaded gaze lifted to meet Law’s strained one.  A grin split Doflamingo’s features at the flash of pure hate burning in Law’s eyes before the other man could get control of himself.  Doflamingo’s hand ran more heavily along skin.  “Fufufu.  It’s good to know that you’re not so easy to break.”  Doflamingo mused, before he pressed something into Law’s hands, and grinned.  “It’ll come in time, I suppose.”

Law didn’t even have to look at what he held to know that it was lube.  It was clear what Doflamingo wanted, and Law felt a little more broken inside because of it because he and Doflamingo both knew his defenses were falling, and falling fast.  Still, Law would remain defiant to the end, and hesitated with the lube in his hand, acting as if he didn’t know what the other man wanted.

“If you don’t get those fingers up your ass and use that lube, I’ll fuck you without it.  And I know you don’t last very long when that happens.”

Law shuttered his revulsion and anger as he kept a neutral expression, and merely opened the bottle of lube, coated two of his fingers, and reached back.  Law couldn’t help but shudder when Doflamingo started to mouth the side of his neck but it was also due to how easily he’d slipped his own fingers in. 

“More.”  Doflamingo said simply, one hand gripping Law’s jaw as he locked the dark haired man into a kiss.

Law didn’t even really notice his own hand automatically slipping a third finger in, as he was far too distracted by the shame of wanting the kiss to go on longer, and moaned brokenly into the kiss as he parted his lips at Doflamingo’s prodding tongue. Law allowed Doflamingo to draw his fingers out, and Law scrabbled for purchase against Doflamingo’s chest as the other man settled his dick against him, before starting a slow, agonizing slide into him.  Law started begging nonsense into the kiss, only falling silent when Doflamingo thrust roughly a few times before starting a slow roll of his hips that had Law fighting to keep himself upright as Doflamingo fucked him at a leisurely pace.

Time seemed to mean nothing, and all too soon, the only thing Law was aware of was that he had been laid out on his back at some point, and long, continual thrusts of Doflamingo’s dick in and out of him were all he could focus on.

The begging started, but this time, it wasn’t for Doflamingo to stop.

“Don’t stop.”  Law finally gasped out.  “Please…don’t…”

Doflamingo stopped dead at that, before a delighted laugh rumbled out.

“Oh? What was that, Law?  You want me to stop?”

Law bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, but he was too far gone to care in that moment.  All he knew was that he needed relief, and damn Doflamingo for bringing him to this point.  “More.”

“Greedy little whore, aren’t you?”  Doflamingo leaned over and nuzzled along the side of Law’s throat, scraping his teeth over the dark haired man’s throat, and laughing again when Law swallowed at the motion.  Doflamingo leaned closer, and whispered in Law’s ear.  “You can defy me all you like, but we both know how this will come out in the end, don’t we?” 

Law managed to meet Doflamingo’s shaded eyes, before he dropped his gaze and looked anywhere but Doflamingo, and gritted out the words he desperately wanted to keep silent.  “Fuck me.”

“What was that?”

Teasing him.  Taunting him.

…damn him.

Law shut his eyes once more, feeling even more defeated as he felt Doflamingo loom over him again, giving a little shift of his hips to remind Law where his dick was, but Law had no more words.  All he could do was press back against Doflamingo and issue a tortured moan.  Law didn’t even know what he was begging for at this point, what with Doflamingo tormenting him by remaining buried in him to the hilt.

“I want you to remember this moment, Law, the next time you think it’s a good idea to cheek me.”  Doflamingo said, his voice devoid of humor.  “And I want you to remember that it is me that brings you to this point; no one else.  I’m the only one to give you this kind of pleasure, no matter how much you curse me for it.  You can fight me all you want, but in the end, we both know that you’re mine.”  Doflamingo bit harshly into a kiss, demanding and heated, mapping the entirety of Law’s mouth as he resumed thrusting into the other man with vicious intent.

It was all Law could do to not break down completely, mainly because of the idea of Doflamingo claiming him as his was a terrifying prospect all on its own.  Law didn’t even get a chance to recover once Doflamingo had finished, and instead his attention was drawn back to the present as Doflamingo none too gently situated him before him, the blond's legs spread out, and limp cock in view.

Law stared dully a moment, before he realized what Doflamingo wanted him to do.  With a heavy heart, Law reached out with a hand to wrap around the base of Doflamingo’s cock, while his other hand braced against a thigh.  Doing his best to hide his distaste, Law lapped up the release that was left on Doflamingo’s shaft, before he drew way, and sunk to the floor, hoping against hope that Doflamingo was finished with him for the day.  Office work was never something Law had liked, but it sure beat the alternative of having his body ravaged and his will slowly being broken down bit by bit. 

It was humiliating, and a low, burning anger simmered deep down within Law.  He would find a way to bring Doflamingo down, no matter how many humiliations the other man put him through.  Law would survive, and have his revenge, even if it did seem easier said than done at this point.  Law stilled as a large hand cupped his jaw and tilted his head up.  Law didn’t much like the wide grin on the other man’s face.

“Now Law, about your little foray into that abandoned building…”

Of course Doflamingo would have figured out what he’d been up to those few nights ago.

“I believe I warned you to keep your solo thieving to a minimum?  Even to the point of going only when I ask you to?”  Doflamingo tilted his head, the shades hiding undoubtedly narrowed eyes.  “Do you happen to remember that conversation, Law?”

Law kept his face perfectly blank, though from the way Doflamingo’s grin went terrifyingly wide, the former thief knew that he had somehow given himself away.

“It seems I’ll have to get through to you in a different way for those thieving episodes of yours.”

Law had an uneasy feeling that he was not going to enjoy the next 24 hours of his life, though Law honestly hadn’t anticipated Doflamingo harshly pressing him to the wall and drowning him in a very, very thorough kiss.

Damn tongue.

Law hated Doflamingo’s tongue as much as he liked it, and damn the blond for knowing it.  Law was, once again, literally and figuratively fucked, especially once he realized Doflamingo had locked them in his bedroom.

The former thief knew he would not be getting any work done in the office that day.  Doflamingo was completely insatiable when it came to sex, and if Law didn’t hate the man’s guts so much, he might have found getting fucked enjoyable.  Since Law happened to really hate Doflamingo’s guts, it was more torment than anything.

Law needed to escape.

Needed to be free.

“Law?”

The dark haired man’s eyes closed, as if he could will himself away from Doflamingo crowding in on him. 

How Law was to accomplish securing his freedom, he didn’t know, but Law would be damned if he was going to remain Doflamingo’s play toy for the foreseeable future.  Then, unbidden, Crocodile’s words to Law a few days ago surfaced, and suddenly, the dark haired man believed that his freedom might not be as out of reach as he thought it may be.

_‘Return everything you stole from me and I'll make it worth your while.’_

It seemed like Law would be paying Crocodile a visit in the near future after all.  How the other man could make anything worth his while apart from getting Doflamingo to stop abusing him was a mystery, but at this point, Crocodile potentially luring Law into a trap and killing him would be preferable to spending any more time around Doflamingo himself.  Law would take whatever help he could get at this point, even from a man he’d ended up sucking dick for.

What a strange world he lived in, that Law was willing to put his life in the hands of a rival of Doflamingo’s, and that it was someone who knew he had stolen from them before.  Law decided then and there that he would risk any and all potential fallout in exchange for his freedom. He’d been with Doflamingo for nearly two years.

It was two years too many, and Law was ready to be free of the man who had made his life a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I let the chapter end in a way that would allow for another chapter in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still a bit awkward for me at times to write this kind of thing but it is what it is.


End file.
